Jiley the Kare Kano Version
by jaymack33
Summary: Hanna Montana has forsaken her real name as Miley to reap all of the joys of her fame and fortune. She enters a new school expecting the same thing, when an annoying interloper Jake Ryan interferes with her master plan! OOOH, she's angry!
1. Chapter 1 For the Love of Fame

Jiley the Kare Kano Version

Chapter 1: For the Love of Fame

by jaymack33

Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana, or His and Her Circumstances, so please don't sue me for this completely nonprofit labor of love.

Summary: Hanna Montana has forsaken her real name as Miley to reap all of the joys of her fame and fortune. She enters a new school expecting the same thing, when an annoying interloper Jake Ryan interferes with her master plan! Oooh, she's angry! And why does he keep smiling towards her that much? Couldn't be because Jiley is in the title too, could it?

Author's note: Kare Kano is the Japanese name of the Anime, "His and Her Circumstances." Basically I am trying to frame the characters and some of the plot points just like some of that 26 episode series. In the actual series the two main characters competed based on school grades, but I felt the fame direction which was even a small part of that anime series suited this story better. For those of you who have never seen His and Her Circumstances, I recommend at least the first 10-11 episodes in the series. It may be the most passionate romantic thing ever put on film. And that soundtrack even in Japanese is really amazing too. I also want to apologize if Hanna sounds like a bad person early on, but she gets better as my story rolls along. It's kind of a necessary evil to get the story where I want it to be.

My name is Hanna Montana. I go to school. And everybody loves me. I am so cool. I have been the most popular girl and overall person in every school I have ever been in. Everybody loves me. Oh, whoops I already said that, but it's true! You, know it! For me it all started when a certain girl named Miley Stewart got a little help from her famous dad and started cutting tracks and recording. With a lot of hard work and perseverance I pretty much hit the big time fast and furiously after that. I ditched my old name except for home and my own personal Miley time of course and I have been basking in my spotlight just about everywhere else. I can't wait to go to High School and just continue the steamrollering of my adulation and love for all things Hanna Montana. Yay me!

First Day of High School:

HANNA WE LOVE YOU! Will you sign this for me, and this, and this and this? Oh, yay it's Hanna Montana! We love you so much! Your, the best singer ever! Oh, your so beautiful! Ha, ha, ha, I laugh showing them how much I care about my fans. If only they knew the real me. I am such a liar! I care about no one. And as long as they give me all the attention I crave everything will be fine around here in Hanna high, or whatever the hell they call this school. I mean come on I'm Hanna Montana, my grades don't freaking matter. I already have a job. I make more than the entire school budget and more than anyone else here combined, and then day 2 happened.

Oh, Hanna we love you! Your, so beautiful, I wish I looked like you! Yeah, me too. Oh, my she's so pretty, and she's just so sweet and nice too. (Heh, heh, heh, if only they did know the real me. Wouldn't they be surprised that this is all a mask. Just a show. I don't really care about any of these people. They just give me the attention I crave like good little boys and girls and, hey where did everybody go?)

Ohhhhhh, my God, it's Jake Ryan. Oh, my he's so handsome. And he's so famous! And he's so handsome! Hey I already said that. But, I didn't get to say it! Well I said it first. Ladies, ladies come on girls, I have time for you all. One at a time. Maybe we'll have to do this alphabetically to be fair, but I promise I'll get to you all! He flashes the killer smile and little stars and explosions implode in each and every girls eyes.

I slowly crane my neck and there he is Jake Ryan. All of my girl fans just rushed off to him, because maybe he is somewhat, and I really mean somewhat...awww hell I can't even say it! Ooooh that boy, that worthless egotistical ass! He is taking my spotlight damn it! Get your own school I yell in my head as I watch him flashing that obviously fake smile! Oooooh I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I see him turning towards me slowly and waving that smile at me as he what ups me and then he walks away with half of my fans! That evil despicable cocky smile as he just robbed me of all that attention I had craved! Little flames bursted through my head with intense heat as my blue eyes blared and glared at that disgusting smile! The only thing that got me to cool down a little was...Well at least the boys still like me!

Oh, my God, all of the hot girls went that way Hanna's remaining crowd stated annoyingly in Hanna's ear range! Why did they do that? It sounds like their screaming at some other famous person. Then they heard it as if in confirmation! Jake Ryan he's just so cute! All the pretty girls squealing in unison! Then a thought entered the boys heads as well. You, know if we go that way I'm sure there will be plenty of left over girls for us too. So, now even the boys started blowing by Hanna too, and...and...

And I'm all alone and he flashes that smile at me again, typical phony pretending to like them and even me. I look at those shiny piano like teeth of his flashing my way and a volcano just shoots through my head! I will destroy you Jake Ryan! I will bend you down and find whatever your weakness is and I will send you straight! Straight to Hell! I will get my school back and I might let you have a little dunce cap corner with your stupid pathetic little self. Yes, Mr Ryan come closer into my spider web and I will suck out your soul. Whatever is left there in that empty husk of a body! I will send you straight to hell if it's the last thing I do!

To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2 Come Into My Spiderweb Jake

Jiley the Kare Kano Version

Chapter 2- Come into my Spiderweb Jake

by jaymack33

Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana, or His and Her Circumstances, so please don't sue me for this completely nonprofit labor of love.

Author's note: I will eventually bring other characters based on Hanna Montana, plus new ones I made up based on the Japanese Anime this is based on. I'm experimenting using parenthesis to sometimes indicate what a character is thinking, but not saying. Yes, this is a short chapter, but so far chapter 10 is my shortest chapter and it is already written, but I'm going to post based on how many people actually read the story since nobody ever actually reviews my stuff. But for now on with the story.

I sit in class and feel heat building to the left of me! Stupid Jake! Why with all of the seats he could have sat at did he choose to sit next to mine? Probably just want's to steal even more of my spotlight! I chance a side glance at his annoying face. All happy and cheerful. And look even the teacher when she asked him to introduce himself to the class. Oooooh! As if he needed a freaking introduction! Just yesterday all of those happy faces of my fellow classmates were focused solely on me and than this glory hound jerk showed up. I see him smiling again and he's looking directly at me! Oh, please like I would care about that stupid perfect toothed smile of his. It's obnoxious I tell you. But you'll never get to me oh no! I promise you I will get to you. I will expose you! Crumble you underneath my feet getting you to beg for my mercy as I take all of your fans and leave you with nothing! Nothing I tell you! Not...

He touched me! I feel the heat as he nudged me along the arm! Why is he touching me? I see his mouth moving to form words! It's your turn! Huh? To introduce yourself to the class! The words stumbled me out of my daze. I remembered his intro and simply tried to mimic it for me! Hi, everyone I'm Hanna Montana and this is my first year of High School and I hope everyone will treat me just like everyone else. I give my best Academy award winning smile as I grimace inwardly at the horrible implication. I sit down again. Jake couldn't possibly mean that load of junk either right? He's got to be well, if I'm the biggest phony here, he has to be the second biggest phony right? Oooh, I can't wait to destroy him! I absentmindedly rubbed along a warm slightly tingly part along my left arm. That's weird. Well whatever, I'll get you Jake! Oh, this is going to be so good!

I move to leave the class as everyone else leaves. Yeah, even with my fame no student wants to hang around in class after it ends even if it is to see the most famous celebrities, umm celebrity in the school! And then I feel a tingling in my arm again. That stupid boy! Couldn't be!

Umm, Hanna, could I talk to you for a second. I turn around as little explosions of intense anger start burning me up all through my head and than I turn around and flash my runway smile at him. Take that Jake! I may be smiling like I love you just like all of your fans, but oh I can't wait to destroy you and I look into those beautiful green eyes of his and...uhhhhh. No, it's just a color in the color spectrum big deal. And sheesh will he let go of my arm alrea...ummm that's funny why does it feel like he's still touching me when he's not? Oooh, will you just say something already? I can't hold this smile for too much longer! (So finally) Well Jake, what is it?

Umm, Hanna I was just wondering you know, I'm new to this school. Your new. We are both kind of famous and all maybe we could just talk once in a while. I mean I do have a lot of fans hovering around me but none of them...blah...blah...blah...(Ooooh, he's got a lot of fans. Scumbag they were my fans first. I sold my first record way before you were swinging your stupid clubs! You were just doing commercials and stupid guest spots on Disney shows.)..could possibly be able to relate to me the way you could. Ohhh, there it is. My opening as my smile broadens. Sure, I say laying in a syrupy end to that word Sure for emphasis! Of course we could talk Jake as my thoughts branch over into my plans. (Come to me Jakey. Need, me depend on me. Want...ummm...me! Whatever, you go on and do that and then I will have you right at your most vulnerable point and ooh, revenge will be so sweet! I look into those disgustingly nice eyes of his. Yes, sweet indeed!)

--To Be Continued--


	3. Chapter 3 Meet My Family

Jiley the Kare Kano Version

Chapter 3- Meet my Family

By jaymack33

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this world except for my car and I'm still making payments for it so please don't sue me. The only thing I make out of this is the fun of creating a fanfic and that's it.

Author's Note: I start bringing in some familiar characters in new ways. In this story Miley's mom Susan is alive. I also gave Miley a little sis named Hope and made Jackson younger than Miley to try to meld my version more into the format of the anime I'm basing it on. In that series the main character had two sisters, but I didn't totally want to ditch Jackson so I decided to base the Jackson of the Hanna series, just a little younger with the non-consequential sister in the other series that really didn't have much to say anyway. So, Hope will have a much bigger role to play than Jackson for the duration of the story.

Jake smiled as he handed Hanna his phone number and she returned the favor as she handed him hers. He held her hand for like a second too long as Hanna held her fake smile and then she coughed as she pulled her hand away. Oh, umm..sorry Hanna, umm, I guess I'll be going now. See you later. Bye, Jake! I watch him leave and then as soon as he's out of my sight I proceed to tear his phone number into little pieces. Take that Mr. Jake Bigheaded Ryan. As, if I would need that! You, call me. I'll have you on my line. Hook, line and sinker. Yes, and then I'll have you right where I want you in my trap. Oh, Jake, don't cry just because you were bested by me. There is no shame in being number 2! Ha, yeah right of course there is. Loser, winner! Loser, winner! Loser...

...Win... Hanna? Hanna was startled by a voice, and quickly put her smiley mask back on! Yes? Ummm, who were you talking to? Oh, nobody! But I heard you talking Lilly pointed out. Hanna seethed at this annoying girl pointing out a minor fray in the mask she had been wearing up till now! But she quickly recovered. Oh, Umm, who are you? Lilly! Lilly Truscott, and I am such a big fan. Oh, you are well, you should know that I sometimes practice my songs. Oh, is that a new song called Loser, and winner? Well, I mean it might never see the light of day, but that's the writing process! Oh, that's great Hanna, maybe we could...slam...talk. That wasn't very nice of her. I could have sworn she just gave me a brush off. I've never seen Hanna do that before! Maybe it's just my imagination. Maybe she was just going to be late for class. Oh, well at least...she talked to me! She knows my name I sing as I giggle away.

Damn, that girl. I have to be more careful! My plan isn't going to work if everybody finds out how insecure I am about my fame and fortune and need for praise and the love of others! I basically zone out through my last couple classes. And then I head home. My sister Hope, greets me at the door. Miley! Yaay! Your home as she envelops me in a hug. Stop it your embarrassing me. Put me down already! And than there's Jackson my younger brother just doing who knows what the big goof off. I swear, if he wasn't my brother I don't know what use he'd be at all. Now, Hope the youngest of my siblings is actually pretty cool. I swear even though Jackson is one year older than her she sometimes says things that makes me wonder if I'm even the smartest child and I'm 3 years older than Jackson for Pete's sake.

Than there they are my father and mother. Robby Ray and Susan Stewart. I love them both so much. I think the best part about them and this house as I quickly throw my wig God knows where and plop myself on the couch! Is that in this home I can just be Miley. No, Hanna here. Just lil ol liar me telling the truth for once! I shoot my shoes kicking them who knows where and then I throw my slippers on. I remove my contacts and put on my regular glasses. Those lenses just get so itchy. I just put on some MTV and watch the Hillz and watch how more of the little people live. Ha, ha, ha! You ain't got nothing on me. I put the B in Bit...Play with me Miley, please? Pretty please with sugar on top Hope whines as she grabs at Miley's hands hopping up and down.

Please, Hope, not now! I just got home from school. Can't you play with Jackson or something. He's a boy! And your a girl so what? Well he doesn't like playing the same things I like to play. Well, just wait and maybe I'll play with you later, okay Hope? Alright fine. Hope shakes her head at her sister. I wish she played all lovey dovey and kiss butty at home the way she does at school and than she sulks away. (Miley looks over to mom) Hey mom, could you get me a soda? Than she gives me the look! Fine, I huff as I throw out my arms at my slave driving mom and get it myself drama queening it all the way back making the shriveled bone twirl with my soda hand all the way back. Susan just could no longer hold her stern look as she smirked at her daughter. Looking familiar to you honey? Oh, please as if you don't cry the blues if I don't get you a beer when your parked in the sofa watching the game. Oh, come on honey don't be like that! Don't honey me she states, with a hint of a tease in her eyes! As Robby starts to slowly caress her softly against the side of her lovely face. And even though Susan smiles at the touch of her husband she hears the by now very familiar beat...

Oh, please gag us with a spoon Miley and Hope say in unison. I mean I swear it's bad enough you made Hanna Montana, a superstar I might add get her own soda, but now your going to make me spit it up along with the rest of my lunch. Susan shakes her head smiling at her husband giving him a conspiratory wink. She whispers in his ear you know the last time we got really hot and heavy we ended up with them so maybe they are right Mr. Stewart. We heard that! Jackson, Hope, and Miley shout in unison. And Susan smiles at them evily and goes I know! They all huff away knowing she's just messing with them. She loves us!

Ring tone...(my latest hit of course)...Miley turns to Hope, be a dear and get that for me okay? Hope leaped with glee as she grabbed the Hanna phone. She loved doing that. All of those famous people and superagents had to go through her to get anywhere near the ear of her great sister! She heard someone on the phone, that she had never talked to before, but he kind of sounded familiar. Very familiar!

Hi, umm who is this Jake asked? Wrong question Mister! Who is this? Oh, ummm you don't know me? Should I know you? Umm, maybe I just have the wrong number. Who, were you trying to call. Hanna Montana, Jake replied. Well, who wants to speak with her? Miley just shook her head at whatever lamebrain would be trying to reach her right after school like she would ever talk to some loser like that!

So, anyway I guess she just gave me her reps number. So just tell her Jake called. And then it clicked in Hope's head! Ryan? Yeah, Ryan! Jake Ryan she asked and practically squealed in her fan-girl voice! Umm, yeah! She sent Miley a big glowing smile as she waved the phone for a second at her and Miley gave her the I'm not here wave, certainly not going to talk to that egotistical ass now! And than Hope's face brightened, umm Mr. Ryan? You can call me Jake. Jake, umm my sister isn't home right now, but can I ask you something? Umm, wait your her sister? Yeah, I'm her sister Hope. Oh, wow, you sound really nice. Awww, Hope's eyes flash like giant stars at that dreamy looking Zombie Slayer saying she sounds nice! I am such a big fan of yours. Miley starts to seethe as she hears this first literally doing a bulimic gesture with her throat and then desperately trying to give her sister the Marie Antoinette end of movie sign along her throat. Hope looks at the signs her sister is giving her and for a second gives Miley some hope that Hope might actually do it. And then...

And then she turned around. So how do you know my big sis anyway? Oh, besides the fact that she's Hanna Montana pop sensation, she also goes to some of my classes. Oh, she does? So are you her boyfriend or something Hope gushed? Jake froze for about 20 long seconds at that question. Oh, well I wouldn't say that exactly. Not exactly? No, I mean we're just classmates! Look I know I'm only 10 years old, but are you really not dating my...Give me that! Hanna pulls the phone away from her annoying sister and composes herself for a second as Jake contemplates that maybe they were cut off.

He was about to hang up when he heard...Ummm Jake? It's me Hanna, I just got in. Oh, hi Hanna, you sure have a cute sounding sister. Hey calm down, there she's only 10 years old. Still she does sound cute. Hey leave my sister out of this. Oh, no I was just saying she sounds nice Hanna that's all. Yeah, sure you were. Jake frowns wondering what she meant by that. Umm, Jake, so why are you calling right now as Miley grits her teeth trying to slow down her raging, twisting, emotions. Oh, I was just wondering if maybe we could study together sometime. Umm, well right now I mean we really haven't had any major homework assignments yet being the first couple days of school and since I'm kind of busy with my Hanna stuff, I'm not sure that I can do it right now, but maybe some other time. Oh, umm okay as Jake dejectedly clicks the phone off and Miley's phone quickly boops off as well. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Miley's head cranes over as she hears her sister's laughing face directed towards Miley! And what are you laughing at sister? You sis! And why would that be, hmmmm? Oh, nothing she giggles between her every word and syllable. Nothing huh? Miley gives her evil blue eyed glare through her glasses with a patented head bob. Well, I mean I haven't seen you play hard to get with anyone before Sis, way to go! I was not playing hard to get little sis! We are just f-fr.. umm classmates! That's all! Sure your are Hope squeals out again. I'm going to get you as she chases after her little sis who ducks around the sofa. She chases her back and forth and then after Miley was about to give up Jackson gave Hope a little trip as Hope fell into Miley's clutches as she began to tickle her and as she heard the echoing gasps and laughter from Hope she thought...maybe Jackson is good for something after all! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Meanwhile:

Jake stared at his phone sadly. She didn't even care. She just seemed so nice and warm in person and I could swear she gave me a brush off. I mean even though I hate doing that myself I've done it before. Sometimes when your fame follows you everywhere you go you have to do that, but...oh, well maybe I should just forget about her. It's just I could swear sometimes when I look at her that she's a really good person. I'm usually really good at reading people and figuring them out. Jake turns off the light as he sulks watching some Sci-fi movie he had left on his giant screen tv. Alone. All, alone as usual!

--To Be Continued--


	4. Chapter 4 Time To Beat Jake

Jiley the Kare Kano Version

Chapter 4- Time To Beat Jake

by jaymack33

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Hanna Montana, or Kare Kano, but I did buy the His and Her Circumstances box set, but it is just for my own personal use, just like the disclaimer says.

Author's Note: If any of you saw the anime I was talking about, this and the next chapter is based on one of the pivotal moments in that series. Also, I know in this story I tend to sneak Hanna's personal thoughts in between her actual speaking parts, but at home, she doesn't hide how she feels, so she usually does speak out loud at home. Her family knows she's a faker. Also, in case you haven't figured it out yet since I have the first 10 chapters already written, I am basically editing and posting them once a day. Then I might actually have to start working on this story again which I intend to finish before going back to my other stories.

Hanna was so excited as she headed back to school for day 3. I'm sure it was just a fluke anyway. They love me. There won't be any problems. Just a little aberration. A little bump in the road. A little...damn it! I see the same mindless cheering I had been accustomed to. Except it isn't for me! Him! It's him again! This is his fault. Grrr, that boy! He pisses me off so much! I could just...and than I look absentmindedly expecting that obnoxious asinine smile of his and...and it isn't there! I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing either. Is it that this selfish prick hasn't stolen enough of my fans and is always going to want more and more? Or, is he actually upset about something. Well after all I am still the biggest phony here. But I would never let my mask down like that. Even if I was insanely unhappy I would keep my fake smile planted and just soak in all of my cheers and praise I could get! Why am I not smiling. Then I go that's better as I put my fake smile mask on. I should be happy if my number one nemesis and enemy is sad. This is my road to victory. Yeah, really it is. Hey Hanna are you okay? Oh, no!

It's that Lilly girl again. Oh, yes I'm fine I positively sing at her. I just had something in my eye that's all. Oh, okay. You, know Hanna, I know your famous and successful and all, but you don't always have to be happy. I mean we're all human just like everybody else. And then I interrupt her boring speech. Oh, but I am always happy. I'm just radiant. I'm just glowing with happiness as I resist the urge to grit my teeth at the noise coming from Jake's direction. Stupid girls! Just because he's some famous guy with nice, hair, and perfect skin, and perfect teeth and nice eyes, and a good body. What the hell am I saying? That is such trite nonsense. He's a faker just like me! He must do all kinds of stuff to look like that. Not, that I care hmmph!

I look at her over there. She's Hanna Monana. And I notice something. I've never seen her not smile before. But before I can even question it I see that smile again. It might have just been my imagination. Please Jake, sign this for me. Please, not fair it's my turn. Ladies, please I'll try to do my best but we still have to go to class. I can't stop thinking about her. All of these people here they just want something from me. They all do but she, she, she doesn't as I put my head down upon entering class, making sure to hide my uncomfortableness around my fans at the moment.

I sit down in class. How am I supposed to sit and not know that Jake Ryan is next to me. Not, that I care, but I could swear that he's looking at me. He never does that. I mean the last time he looked at somebody was...ummm...me too. Maybe I'll just take a little peak. I'll just...

I see her beautiful blue eyes clearly looking at me for a second. My eyes lock with his green ones. What is going through that head of hers? What is he thinking? Why does she affect me so much? Why do I care if he's looking at me? I am Hanna Montana. Maybe I'm like his Kryptonite or something. She doesn't really care. I don't know why I bother. It's just I have this funny feeling about her. But, maybe I should just forget about her as I focus on my class again. He stopped looking at me. Does it bother me because I like attention so much? Or because it was his attention that I wanted? Hey, I like attention. But for some reason his attention makes me nervous.

I'm about to leave. Umm, Hanna could I talk with you for a second. (Damn, it not again!) I turn my smile right towards him. Umm, I guess Jake, what's up? I guess your not going to want to study with me. Like I said Jake I have some studio stuff to do this week. How about next week I slip out inadvertently? (Damn it I didn't mean to say that what's wrong with me?) Ummm actually I have some filming to do next week. How about the week after that? Damn it he has me that jerk. If I say no, I'm coming off like a jerk. I also won't be able to find out what his weaknesses are so I can crush him. (But not if I say yes)...yes? And after squeaking out my yes I see that beautiful Jake Ryan smile again. Which I totally don't buy. Nice try though faker! I'll get you as I smile back at him and wave goodbye. Maybe all that worry that she didn't like me was just in my imagination. Oh, I'm going to crush you like the insignificant ant you are Jake Ryan! Yes, I will!

Sis your home, yay! Hope jumps into Miley's arms. Sis, please play with me? Maybe, later little sis, I'm kind of busy. Thinking about Jake again? I was not! He is the furthest thing from my mind! Furthest thing! Well I mean I do have to work on my master plan to crush his spirit and take my fans back from him, but other than that he is completely out of my mind. Out of my mind you say Hope giggles. You, know what I mean! Oh, I sure do sis. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Mom walks in. Leave Miley alone Hope! But mommy! No, buts Hope when Miley feels like talking about her boyfriend she'll talk about him. Mom! Hey! She hollers at her mom! Her mom responds with an indifferent shrug. What's this I hear about my little girl with a boyfriend? Susan looks to Hope. Hope looks to Jackson who kind of gets out of the way of the look exposing it to Miley while Miley fumes! It's too soon! She's too young to be dating a boy! Oh, come on honey get with the times, these kids today do everything! What! Are you serious! Uggh! Miley hisses after following the conversation for 30 seconds too long as she casually walks and then runs to her room. Ooooh my crazy weird family! I don't know how I put up with them as I kick off my shoes for something more comfortable. I wash up and go into my bathrobe. I just want to relax and they want to ask me this preposterous question about Jake Ryan being my boyfriend. It's completely absurd. First he's a notorious cad who never seems to be with any girl more than once. Second he is a total fake just like me. Like I would trust someone like me. Please! Third why would I want him to have any power over me. I want to be in power. I would want someone to need me and as soon as I don't need them. Bye, bye! Go back in line with the rest of my fans! I'll give you my nice smile. I'll sign a CD for you. Next! Ha, ha! And finally why would I be interested in some guy right now. When I'm getting ready to crush him. Speaking of CD's. I have an idea!

Oooohh I'm coming early to school. This time I guarantee Jake will not usurp me. No, he won't! Oh no he won't! I pull out my bag full of demos of my newest single I am currently working on. Signed by me of course. Ha, ha, ha! Jake will be in my shadow today. Alone! So cold with loneliness! Ha, ha, ha! Suffer as you made me suffer the last few days! I barely utter the free cd demo phrase and my peeps, I mean sheeps come to me! Oh, I am so happy! I bask in my glory! I hand out cds. People are once again complimenting me about how much my music means to them. And I'm waiting for it. Waiting for it. There he is! Jake Ryan! All by himself! Ha! Serves you right! Stealing all my fans suffer! Suf-huh? He's smiling! Why is he smiling? Slowly the crowd parts and Jake walks up to me. Here it comes! He'll break down. That smile was just an obvious false front I like to do. Any minute he will crawl over to me humbly and I will comfort him like a good Hanna Montana while I secretly love every second of his utter humiliation. And then he speaks...

--To Be Continued--


	5. Chapter 5 What Goes Around Comes Around

Jiley the Kare Kano Version

Chapter 5- What Goes Around Comes Around

By: jaymack33

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to His and Her Circumstances, or Hanna Montana, but I kind of like to think I own this story idea.

Author's Note: The stories first main subplot is starting to take shape and even though I haven't mentioned it before, there will definitely be some Lolliver moments in the very distant future. It's just I have to wrap up a lot of the Jiley moments before I can get there. Plus, I would like to say all reviews are appreciated. Even negative ones as long as their constructive. By the way I just finished chapter 11 now and it definitely is the longest chapter so far.

Previously at end of chapter 4: There he is! Jake Ryan! All by himself! Ha! Serves you right! Stealing all my fans suffer! Suf-huh? He's smiling! Why is he smiling? Slowly the crowd parts and Jake walks up to me. Here it comes! He'll break down. That smile was just an obvious false front I like to do. Any minute he will crawl over to me humbly and I will comfort him like a good Hanna Montana while I secretly love every second of his utter humiliation. And then he speaks...

You really are amazing! (What? Blares into my head at this revelation!) I mean I've been pelted by fans for the last couple of days I could use the break. You really helped me out there. You, know sometimes being famous is cool, but sometimes you know you just want to kick back, relax and be yourself you know what I mean? Ummm? (I'm kind of speechless at Jake's comment.) (I'm not sure he's faking it. Maybe he's telling the truth or maybe he's at least a better actor than I give him credit for.) I see him touching me on the arm again sending shivers through my arm that I manage to hide with my frozen perfect smile. (Say something already Jake!) Well, I know I said it already Hanna, but you really are amazing. I knew it when I first saw you. Your not like a lot of those other celebrities I usually deal with. They can be so full of it some times you know what I mean?

Yes, I know what you mean I say as I feel my smile holding, but wavering. Yeah, when I go home sometimes and when I'm not in school I do tend to try to keep my Hanna life separate so I can relax a little. Me too, Jake throws out there! Yeah, and I'm really lucky to have a loving family that supports me and helps me when I get tired from all of this craziness. Me, ummm, well that's nice as Jake's smile vanishes and he says bye as he walks off to class.

I barely made it to class after that crazy meeting with Jake. I definitely didn't hear one damned word the teacher said. I kept thinking, Jake couldn't possibly be that nice could he? He can't be for real can he? And the worse thing about it wasn't that I wanted him to feel pain and he was just so happy! No, the worse part is most of what he said was true! And I know it's true. Even though I love my fame and my praise I can't keep it up past the school day and my Hanna events. That would take too much energy! It would just be too exhausting! That's why even though I legally changed my name to Hanna, I still cling to my Miley persona in my house and I still use the wig for school and work purposes only. It really does itch after a while. But the biggest thing that blew me away, was what he didn't say. He seemed sad, but not from what I did to him. He seemed sad when I mentioned my family for some reason! I mean I know I shouldn't care, because I've never cared about anybody other than my family, before, but I kind of want to know what was up with that! Just for curiosity purposes of course, not because I care or anything. I would never be doing that, hmmph!

Her words cut me deep as I zone out through my classes. This Hanna Montana maybe she's nice, or maybe she's not I can't always tell, but just talking to her a couple seconds and she just pierced right through me. I don't know what it was per say, but I do know I wish I could say the same thing about my lousy family. She's really lucky! She has all those fans, fame, and a family that loves her. Well I guess two out of 3 ain't too bad for me is it? I sign absentmindedly some fangirl's book as I wallow in my self pity. Boohoo me. I'm rich, I'm famous, I'm successful. People constantly tell me how good looking I am and how great I am. And I don't believe a damned word their telling me! Their liars! All of them! Freaking liars! They always want something from me. Always. They don't want the real me, just some carbon copied People magazine templated person. I'm just so sick of it! Why?...Um Jake?

Oh, I suppose you want an autograph too? No, are you ok? What, of course I'm ok. Why do you ask? Oh, nothing it's just I've kind of been watching you and Hanna from a far and I don't know exactly if this is my imagination or not, but you guys always seem to put up this front, but maybe you get hurt and have common problems as well? Umm, who are you? Oh, my name is Lilly Truscott and... And Ummm Lilly could I ask you something else? Um, like what? Are you planning on selling my story to People or Entertainment Weekly? What, no of course not I was just asking if you were ok? Well, I said I'm fine, ok! Well fine than! Good! Good! You know Jake your not as nice as you appear to be. Wait hold on Lilly. What is it now? Look, your right, I'm not fine, but I kind of just wanted to be alone to myself for a little while. I'm sorry! It's ok jake! It is? Yeah, that's what real people do. They get angry, or happy, or sad and they don't just stay one way all the time like Hanna and you like to do. Well, just don't tell anyone okay Lilly! Alright Jake. Bye Jake! Bye Lilly!

That was weird. I don't know who this girl is but she kind of pointed out some of my dilemma for me. Yes, I have had to put this phony baloney mask on, since I was a little kid making commercials. I don't even want to talk about this anymore it's too depressing. I have no idea why I've even stuck with school so long. I mean I could have just had tutors. It's just I was hoping to meet someone genuine! Someone real for once. Is that too much to ask for?

He can't be for real can he? Come on sis play with me! You haven't played with me since you went back to school! Well, I have a lot on my mind, I told you I'll play with you later. That's what you keep saying every single day and then I end up playing with Jackson! Well so play with Jackson then. I mean he is almost the same age as you! Yeah well he broke 3 dolls in a row the past 3 days. He's never sorry and I think he likes doing it. Jackson stop breaking Hope's dolls. Aww, come on she was going to find out about death anyway. Stop teaching her about death with her dolls Jackson! Yeah, Jackson my Sis told you. You meany! Why don't you pick on someone your own size! OW, ow, ow, ow, ow! Hahahaha! Quit it Jackson it tickles. Give that back Jackson. I know where you keep your Star Wars toys you know. No, you wouldn't please Hope I'm sorry! Now, put down my dollhouse gently and I won't tractor-beam Skywalker into the garbage disposal unit. Okay, okay truce! Truce!

Look at them over there. Laughing, fighting, joking! Aww, for the simple days when I used to be their age. I mean I was still a big phony then. But then again I wouldn't have to deal with this latest set back. I mean Jake Ryan beat me! I can't believe it. Even when I won and took away all of his fans. It was never about the fans adoration with him. What makes him tick? Why does he do what he does? I want to understand and I don't want to understand at the same time! I mean I understand my point of view. Praise, people telling me I'm special I can understand that. But I'm not sure he does it for the same reason I do. And if not, then what makes him do it? I just don't understand! And, I don't really want to go up to him like some fan or something and ask. And damn it I could have called him, but stupid me tore up his phone number without even a moments hesitation. But, why do I care anyway? I don't get it. Why is he affecting me this way? I-I-I just don't understand why I even care. I mean I don't care about him or anything, but I just want to know more about him. Maybe if I can figure out why he does what he does, maybe I can figure out why I am the way that I am. I'll be able to understand me a little bit better. Ughh, Jake! How, could you do this to me? Damn, you. I was supposed to trap you. How, did you somehow trap me? It isn't possible! It isn't, huh?...

While Sis was busy brooding about whatever drama was currently going through her life, I decided to call my new celebrity friend Jake Ryan! I carefully committed the caller id number when he called last time so that was no problem! Hello Jake! Oh, um hi, um this is Hope right? Yes there is always hope in our household! That's good to know. So, Hope, why are you calling me? Well, look I don't mean to sound like a fan, and I know Hanna doesn't really like it when I call her celebrity friends and stuff, but I really love your show so much. Oh, thank you. I put a lot of hard work into it. And I was just wondering since your like a friend and all are you ever going to come over so the rest of her family can meet you Jake? I...

...It isn't huh? No, this isn't happening, give me that Hope! J-Jake? Hanna? Hope! Oh, sweet niblets! Dinner is ready dears! Not, now mom I'm on the phone! Ughhhhhhhh! What am I going to say to Jake now?...

--To Be Continued--


	6. Chapter 6 A Truce

**Jiley the Kare Kano Version**

**Chapter 6- A Truce**

**by jaymack33**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing pertaining to the characters created in either of these series. Some of the story lines I came up with are strictly my own however. But I do not do this for profit. It is only for the fun of writing and that's it.

**Author's Note:** Trust me Hanna is softening up, she is a better girl than portrayed and you can see I've established that Jake is tortured himself in his own ways, and I will definitely venture deeper in that later on. And so the story continues.

**Previously at the end of Chapter 5:** Hello Jake! Oh, um hi, um this is Hope right? Yes there is always hope in our household! That's good to know. So, Hope, why are you calling me? Well, look I don't mean to sound like a fan, and I know Hanna doesn't really like it when I call her celebrity friends and stuff, but I really love your show so much. Oh, thank you. I put a lot of hard work into it. And I was just wondering since your like a friend and all are you ever going to come over so the rest of her family can meet you Jake? I...

...No, this isn't happening, give me that Hope! J-Jake? Hanna? Hope! Oh, sweet niblets! Dinner is ready dears! Not, now mom I'm on the phone! Ughhhhhhhh! What am I going to say to Jake now?...

**And now:**

Ha, ha, ha silly girl! ( I hope he buys it the way I'm laughing up what she did!) Oh, yeah, I guess kids can be kids! Right, but you remember how, I said I'm busy with studio work and all right? Oh, yeah, well like you said kids can be kids! Yeah, speaking of which do you have any siblings? No, I'm an only child! Oh, well I guess, maybe sometimes that can be a good thing right? I wouldn't know, ummm unless you want to tell me something else, umm I have to go! Bye Hanna! Bye Jake!

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! (Miley doesn't see Hope cowering in the corner after each loud pronouncement from Miley. Miley sulks.) I feel so humiliated. I have put so much effort hiding who I really am only to be betrayed by you Hope! How, could you do this to me? Why? Haven't I been a good sister to you? Don't I buy you nice things on your birthday? Well you don't play with me she squeaked out and then got ready for more of Miley's barrage! Look sis I do love you, but you can't be ummmmm did Jake call over here? Ummmm, no I got his number off the caller Id and wrote it down! Look, umm Hope, I don't want you calling him anymore, please so could you give me that number OK? OK Sis! They hug. Look I know he's a good looking famous celeb and maybe you think he's the same guy you see playing on tv or in a movie, but that isn't real life. Oh, I know that sis! Then you promise your not going to do that with Jake again OK? OK sis she says as she hides her crossed fingers behind her back and Jackson snickers away at that gesture.

Uggh, that Hope! And damn it she had his number the whole time! Not, that I wanted it or anything, but at least it's safe from her. Look I don't think I'll be calling him anytime soon, but maybe I'll just keep it, just in case. In case, that's it. Well at least I pretty much did a good job of damage control if I do say so myself. Hope is such a simple girl. I sometimes think she's smarter than she is. But you have to wake up pretty early to fool me. Pretty early!

Stupid Miley. That dumb sis of mine! She's just never been in love before. She doesn't understand. I see how crazy she gets even when his name is mentioned. I've never seen her like that before. And I know she's probably going to do something pretty stupid any day now and ruin her chance of at least making a good friend even if she couldn't possibly fall in love with like the hottest teen heart throb in America. And he likes her too. I can tell even over the phone. Jeez, my Sis can be so naive! Especially when she thought taking the phone number from me was going to stop me. Like I don't have it memorized and personally written in my diary. Oh, yeah I almost forgot! I dial Jake's number again, this time using my phone!

You have reached the Ryan residence. We are not home at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep! Hey, Jake it's me Hope well anyway just in case my sister forgot to tell you our address is...(Like an actual one matters for this story).

I throw the basketball. Shoot I totally miss. (Reverse) Whoops almost landed in the swimming pool on a freaking layup. Why did that phone call affect me so much? Why is it whenever Hanna mentions her family does it hurt me so much. I mean I know my family sucks. I mean I'm pretty much at the point happy that my parents wouldn't have anymore kids if there life depended on it. Not, because I would have hated it so much to have a brother or a sister, but I'd be scared they would end up being more like them. It really sucks when the only one in the world I can trust and love is my self and I really don't even like myself that much either. Why do I keep doing this. And I'm not just talking about like my 30th missed basket in a row either. I swear if I could divorce my parents I would. And yet I feel so guilty. When guilt is your best friend, you really have no one to pass to, damn it I just missed like my 50th shot. When is my luck going to change sheesh!

I come early today. Maybe I can avoid my fans that way. I luck out, yes no one here. No, one is that stupid to actually come early to class. Thank God! (I head towards the school basketball courts.) I shoot and I score. Wow, I literally lost track of how many times I missed yesterday and today my first shot goes in how do you like that! Hey can I play? Oh, umm Lilly right? Yeah, it's me with the funny hat. Oh, it isn't that funny! Then why are you smiling? Hey didn't you tell me I'm always smiling. Yeah, well you actually looked like you were really happy for a change. Oh, and you can actually tell the difference? Yes I can. And how is that? Well you might not remember me, but I used to go to your same Middle School too. Oh, ummm no actually I don't remember. Well, I do and you really aren't like all those other celebrity types. Like how so? Well I remember clearly. There was this one and only time you actually talked to me besides that first day everyone got your autograph in school. Yes and what did I say? Well, you told me to stop picking on this student named Oliver! Oh, right. Yeah I kind of remember that. Poor kid I tried my best to at least keep him from getting picked on in my classes. Well, all I'm saying is for a celebrity your not that bad a guy, that's all. Thanks Lilly. No, problem Jake. Here, you can have the basketball, I kind of want to go inside the school a little early today.

Success! No, Jake anywhere in sight, so I win again. My fans are just coming towards me once again just like a flood. I guess they miss me. And Jake, poor, poor Jake. He must have conceded defeat. Nowhere in sight. I wonder where that egoboy went off to? Well it doesn't matter. I win and he loses. I have never been happier. And then I realize something. Why am I thinking about Jake when I should be listening to the sounds of my fans saying my name so lovingly! But, he's in my head. Like a bad song! I can't get it out. Get out of my head stupid Jake! Get out! I look for him and I don't see him anywhere. Is he sad, I don't think he actually likes all of this praise like I do. It can't be that. Maybe he has a cold and took a day off. That's it. All of the sudden why isn't all of my cheers and praise not as much fun when he isn't around. Oh, well let me sign another autograph. Maybe that will cheer me up.

Oh, Hanna? Hey, you want an autograph,too, oh it's you again. Look if your looking for Jake he already went to class. Damn this Lilly girl. She makes me so mad! As I just clench my teeth and give her my sweetest smile possible under the circumstances of course. Hey, you don't have to get mad at me. If he's avoiding you that isn't my fault. He what? Well, I mean I'm not positive he avoided you, but...Slam! Damn it! That is like the second or third time she's done that to me. But at least I know that is the real Hanna Montana. Not, that fake girl smiling and waving I saw a minute ago.

I see her coming in. How can I miss her? I mean regardless of my issues with trusting people and even befriending anyone I can not deny she kind of stands out. I quickly take my eyes off of her and look no further than my perfect alibi. My textbook.

There he is. He came to school early to...to...to avoid me? That's horrible. Damn that Lilly. Maybe she just said that because she thinks she has a chance with him and she wants me out of the way. Not, that I care or anything. It's not like he's my boyfriend. I mean we're not even really friends...yet. Umm, but why does that hurt me so much? Is it because I need everyone to like me no matter what? Or, is it because I want him to like me more than anyone else? Or, maybe it's because he just stands out as the only person not that impressed with me and winning him over is sort of like a challenge. I see the teacher's mouth moving and I heard my name, but I have no idea what she said. I look around fumbling for the answer to a question I don't even know. And then I see Jake standing up and he's answering for me. He gave me the briefest look back in my direction and then he went back to looking at the blackboard again. Damn him! Why can't I read him? You'd think someone like me who is good at faking my looks and emotions could figure out someone else. But I can not read that poker face of his. What's he thinking? I mean he just saved me there by answering God knows what that teacher asked me and all I've been able to think about is him. Why? Why?

So I gather my things to leave class. Jake and I have kind of gotten this thing going on where we leave last so we don't get mobbed as much when we're leaving for our next class or home. I look back anticipating Jake wanting to tell me something and he isn't there. I look forward and I recognize the back of Jake Ryan's head as he's about to leave, without even saying a word to me. I kind of run over to him. And I grab him by the arm.

I decide to just go. I don't know why I even bother with her anymore. I don't understand her. Women! They are just so hard to read. Maybe, it's for the best. I mean, maybe in a week or so she won't even remember my question about studying with her after my filming week. I am about to open the door when I feel someone grabbing me by the arm and I feel weirded out by the touch. It's like there is some sort of electrical force pulling me back even though the hand feels kind of gentle and soft. Jake, ummm wait up!

I slowly turn around facing Hanna once again. I'm actually not sure if I went to school early because I wanted to avoid the fans or her. Not because I don't like her, but more because I'm afraid of her and the way she affects my feelings. I see those beautiful blue eyes of hers that can not be denied no matter how I feel. And then I listen for what she's going to say this time to rock my world. I wait to see if Jake is going to say anything to me and then I cling to the one nugget of hope he threw me in class today. Ummm, Jake I just wanted to thank you for what you did earlier when I kind of didn't hear the teacher's question and you answered for me. Oh, it wasn't anything Hanna. I'm sure you would have done the same thing for me. ( If only he knew I sighed in my mind) Yeah I guess I would. (I blurt this out in one of my typical pleasing lies I'll say to keep my audiences happy. But he doesn't look happy. I'm not saying he looks sad, but there is something different about this Jake Ryan then the one who first introduced himself to me earlier in the week. He almost looks melancholy and, where did he go?)

Jake, please wait up? I'm not keeping you from the studio or anything am I Jake asks her? No, that isn't for another hour or so. Well, I'm just going to go to the library and study if you don't mind. Damn him! He got me. If I let him go now I have a feeling that's it between us. Whatever this is. If I follow him it's like. Well why couldn't we have agreed to that anyway. Ughh, he's getting further away! I feel a tear welling up in my eye that I chalk up to these dusty filthy schools. They really need to clean these things up sometime. Important person going through I sing as I pass by bewildered students. I feel my legs moving towards the library. Almost like my feet have a mind of their own. I'm not happy with this thing going on between me and Jake. Look I'm not saying I want him to be my boyfriend or anything drastic like that. Of course not! But maybe he would make a good, a good, friend? I see him studying his book and just like my feet moving on their own I feel a smile edging up my face once again kind of out of nowhere. What is this feeling I keep getting every time I'm around him? I just don't know what it is. And it both attracts me and repels me.

I sit down next to Jake. And I lick my lips searching for anything I can tell him. (Anything!) Ummmm, Jake? Jake is startled by Hanna's sudden appearance by his side. Oh, Ummm hi Hanna, weren't you heading for the studio? Oh, I have some time, I lied! As I plot my excuse for blowing it off for today. I can already hear it now. Studio time is money, blah, blah, blah. Jake slowly looks up at Hanna and a smirk slowly creeps up as she almost looked like she was talking to herself a second ago the way her lips were moving but nothing was coming out. She has a lovely smile. Not, that fake one I see in the halls, but that one I just saw a second ago, and what is she doing now? Is she blushing?

Oh, what was I doing now? Damn it! Why are my defences crumpling all around him? I wasn't supposed to let him see me mimicking my sound engineer. Damn it I'm so embarrassed as I hide my face from Jake. And then I feel the tingling again as I feel a hand grabbing mine and slowly uncovering my face. I feel his prying eyes crumbling my walls all around me. I feel naked inside and out. Why and how does he do this to me, sometimes even without a single word?

Our eyes lock again. His beautiful green ones which seem to change depending on the angle of the light to blue or even hazel. I feel like time has stopped and my throat is getting dry. Why is he looking at me like that? I see him and it's not a full smile, but I can tell it's a real one and I hear him say something. Well, lets study than OK? I try to answer him as my mouth moves but nothing comes out. I grasp for that fading feeling I got when we were looking into each other's eyes and then struggling to keep my hand from brushing his shoulder I slid my hand into my book bag and started reading too with the shadow of Jake Ryan hovering over me. With the shadow of Hanna Montana hovering over me I continued studying. A truce was finally reached!

**--To Be Continued--**


	7. Chapter 7 Getting To Know Each Other

**Jiley the Kare Kano Version**

**Chapter 7- Getting to Know Each Other**

**by jaymack33**

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Hanna Montana or His & Her Circumstances, so do not sue me just for writing nonprofit fanfiction.

**Author's Note: **See I told you she was getting nicer! By the way I just finished writing chapter 12 and have plotted out this story and it's going to go about maybe 23 chapters. There will be a major Lolliver subplot later on coming when they start the next school year. It will probably start around chapters 18-23. Also for the last paragraph in this chapter I put Jake and Hanna's names in parenthesis to show who was talking as the dialogue switched up so much. Since I really don't like using quotation marks if doing it that way helps and doesn't interfere with the flow of the story I would appreciate maybe a review along those lines.

**Previously at the end of Ch 6:**

Oh, what was I doing now? Damn it! Why are my defences crumpling all around him? I wasn't supposed to let him see me mimicking my sound engineer. Damn it I'm so embarrassed as I hide my face from Jake. And then I feel the tingling again as I feel a hand grabbing mine and slowly uncovering my face. I feel his prying eyes crumbling my walls all around me. I feel naked inside and out. Why and how does he do this to me, sometimes even without a single word. Our eyes lock again. His beautiful green ones which seem to change depending on the angle of the light to blue or even hazel. I feel like time has stopped and my throat is getting dry. Why is he looking at me like that? I see him and it's not a full smile, but I can tell it's a real one and I hear him say something. Well, lets study than OK? I try to answer him as my mouth moves but nothing comes out. I grasp for that fading feeling I got when we were looking into each other's eyes and then struggling to keep my hand from brushing his shoulder I slid my hand into my book-bag and started reading too with the shadow of Jake Ryan hovering over me. With the shadow of Hanna Montana hovering over me I continued studying. A truce was finally reached!

**And Now:**

I didn't exactly tell Jake I blew off studio work for him, but I think he kind of knows the way he kept poking at me with his questions during our first study time together. You, know I never really cared about the actual school work part of school, but somehow studying with Jake was almost fun. I mean I'm not really saying the books we were reading were that interesting, and we didn't really say a lot to each other that day, but I swear it was like there was this electricity in the air and then the power went out. Why the hell did I go to this cheap ass school again? So much for our study time. Well, I don't care at least I got to meet Jake. I finally found someone who I think I can call...

A friend. I don't know exactly how me and Hanna got to that point. I mean to be perfectly honest we really haven't had too many conversations with each other. I really don't think I know her that well yet and she definitely doesn't know me that well. But I think we're going to try as we start our second week in school. I think the big thing was she didn't really tell me she did it. And who knows maybe she never had studio work in the first place, and was just trying to blow me off, but either way she gave up on lying to me or she gave up something related to her actual work just to be with me. And it kind of touched me in a way. Like she is trying to reach out to me. So, I'll try my best to reciprocate. I mean I can't exactly blow off the shooting of my TV show, but maybe if I have any down time, and definitely next week I think I want to start to get to know her. Well, anyway going to school early worked out for me so well that I'm doing it again. I walk through the fence and I look just inside of it and I see a familiar smiling face greeting me as my mouth hangs open.

I think my dad freaked on me. He had never heard me ask him to take me to school early before. I think he wanted to check if I was some evil clone and where was the real Miley Stewart. To be honest no one is more surprised about it than me. Just a week ago I made my High School debut and it was rolling along until Jake Ryan came on his high horse and pushed me to the curb. It's funny how just a week ago all I lived for was for people to cheer me and tell me how great I am. And here I am ditching them to come early to school just for the slight chance that Jake might be doing this too. Now, don't get me wrong, I still like people cheering for me. That hasn't changed. It's just I think I rather get to know Jake a little better at least for now. I can always go back to my life how it used to be. I just want to know what my life can be like with an actual real friend in it. He had better come! If I went to all this trouble waking up two hours earlier! Putting up with weird looks from Dad, Mom, Sis, and even Jackson raised an eye brow and he doesn't care about anything. Hell our dog even seemed to look at me funny! I see Jake coming up out of his limo and I gaze at his face kind of from a hidden vantage point. There really is something about him. I'm not sure what and than he sees me...

Ummm, Hanna what are you doing here? Oh, just checking to see if a certain Zombie Slaying friend of mine, might be hanging out. (I struggle to keep the giggle from coming out of me as I saw Jake's mouth hanging open when he saw me waiting for him) So, your avoiding your fans too now, huh? Well, I wouldn't say that per say. Then what would you be saying? (Jake looked at me with those beautiful but in this case disturbingly speculative eyes) How, does he just cut through my bull that fast and put me on the defensive? Well, Jake maybe I just had a feeling a certain friend of mine might be getting lonely going to a deserted school all by his lonesome. Oh, so you came here just for me out of the goodness of your own heart?

I look away, you know I'm starting to like this Jake, at least a little bit, but he keeps asking too much of me. I can't answer all these questions truthfully. You know some people live on the edge. I live on my lies. You can't expect Hanna Montana to just quit cold turkey. So to defend myself from his onslaught of truth seeking questions I grab his arm and kind of walk him to the school so to speak.

I could see some of Hanna's layers starting to peel. She's starting to open up to me at least a little bit. And then she shockingly grabbed me by the arm and started walking with me towards the door of the school. I'm not sure, if she did this to shut me up or if she did this as some small show of affection, or friendship even, but the one thing I do know is it felt good. I kind of hesitated and didn't reach to grab at her arm too, but I was at least glad she wasn't looking directly at me or she definitely would see me blushing.

OOOh, look at that! Oh, my God, I never would have suspected! Gee, they look kind of perfect for each other. Two good looking blonds and all. Wonderful, now I know I have no chance a bunch of guys state dejectedly. Well, how do you think we feel the girls chime in? Well, I guess it makes sense. They do have a lot in common after all. Lilly, goes yes I knew it! She does the full fist pump and then gets several looks from people around her. What? You've never seen a girl do a fist pump before? Get with the times people! Jake and Hanna then start eating lunch together in the lunchroom eliciting even more attention.

Jake combines his tray with Hanna's as he moves to put it away, and Hanna follows right besides him. Hi, guys! Jake and Hanna turn to see Lilly again. Jake who had started to warm to her tried stifling his smirk while Hanna still couldn't help the eye roll that shot out. So, you two huh? Jake and Hanna respond likewise in unison. Huh? I mean you two are like and Lilly twined her two fingers together. And Jake threw in...Friends? Ohhh, I see I get it as Lilly winks at them and walks away as Hanna threw out another eye roll for good measure. Damn that girl is forward! Well, at least you know where she's coming from. I'll say. Oh, come on Hanna, she isn't that bad. I think in the right circumstances, if you got to know her you two could become great friends. Oh, really like you two are? No, I mean I'm not exactly friends with her, it's just I have started getting to know her a little bit at a time lately and she's not so bad. Hanna frowned holding it shaking her head. What? Jake asked her. Nothing!

Why did it bother me that Jake cared at all about Lilly. And as friends no less. That's our thing. I don't want to share my friendship with him with her! Then it's like it'll lose it's specialness. I want to be the special person that unlocks who Jake is not her! Why? What's so great about her? She can't even put her baseball cap on right. She dresses like some kind of skateboarder and wears her hair like some sort of tomboy. Look I'm not saying she's a bad person, I just...what is this feeling? What is it?

Looks like somebodies jealous, my annoying kid sister sang at me! Forcing that bitter pill down my throat! Am not! Are to! Not! To! Look, me and Jake are friends. If he wants to date some girl that's his prerogative. It doesn't bother me at all Hope! Not at all! Not even a little bit! Maybe I'd believe you more if you didn't answer me in shouting form. I'm not shouting, it's just that your not listening! Well just because he hasn't made a move on you to establish how far in your relationship you are doesn't mean he isn't your boyfriend. He is not my boyfriend! He isn't! No, he just happens to be a boy, who also happens to be your friend! Well when you say it in separate form that is exactly what we are. And you don't hate Lilly even a little bit because Jake might care about her too? I-I...ummm he didn't say he cared about her, just he had been talking to her and she wasn't that bad, that's all. Okay, Sis whatever. Ahh, I finally got my little pipsqueak sis to lay off the third degree. Ahhhh I can relax. So when are you going to tell us about your boyfriend. I slam my hand against the top of my head as I literally have to start from the beginning with my mom now!

I come early the next day full of happiness. Lalalalala! I sing and then I realize something. He really isn't coming today! I hang around all alone in the school dejectedly roaming around and a little later I notice the noise and their all hovering around Jake for attention again! Grrrr! He didn't play me now did he? I mean. I thought he genuinely wanted to be treated like everyone else! Why is he doing this to me? I don't even care that he's trying to steal my fans again...puhhlease! Of course I do, but I mean I care that he, that he stood me up! That's what he did and then I see a girl with a sideways cap talking to Jake and I just turn around and damn they are going to have to stop using chlorine on these floors as I wipe a tear out of my eye.

I look to Hanna and she actually looks like she's almost looking the exact opposite way from me. I mean this is school for Christ's sake. She isn't just not looking at me. It's almost like she wants everyone including the teacher to know. I mean the back of her head is pointing at me and I'm sitting next to her. This definitely looks like I may be getting some sort of cold shoulder. Well finally I get my things and as I look up she's gone. I thought that was our thing. She leaves after class with me. I walk outside and there are her fans again hovering over her. She seems so happy as I walk away.

The rest of the week pretty much went the same. Except of course Hanna didn't do something stupid like come early to get stood up again! They both kind of split the fans almost down the middle taking care of them as best as they could. Hanna almost reverted to her day one persona. While Jake seemed to be very tired. Like he hadn't done much sleeping.

Finally the end of the week hit and this time Jake paid extra attention. He was going to have it out with Hanna. If she hates me fine, but she is going to have to tell me to my face!

Hanna got up and was about to leave with the rest of the class when she felt someone's hand grabbing her hand. She didn't even look. She didn't have to. She could recognize that boy's touch with her eyes closed. Weird, for some reason even though I am furious at this boy he still gives me the shivers when he touches me.

Alright, Hanna out with it. What did I do, or what do you think I did that your acting like this to me? I don't know what your talking about I feign ignorance. Please. Tell me something. I can't apologize if I don't know what I did. Oh, how about not showing up to meet with me? Huh? Don't you huh me! I went to school early morning on a Tuesday and your dragging in late and stealing all of my fans! What are you talking about? You didn't show up early and you started that thing! No, I didn't! Hanna just glares at him, but that boy has a firm grip on my hand. Like he knows the second he loosens it I am the hell out the door. Look I did go early for a couple of days Hanna, that is true. And I did it to avoid my fans that is also true. Ha! Hanna fires back at him. What is that supposed to mean? I think you just saw me stealing your fans, so you decided to decoy me by coming early. And as soon as you got me to do it once you came right back at your normal time sleeping like a baby, while I had to schlep myself all the way here looking for a friend. A former friend! Is that what you think of me? Fine, Hanna I'll let you go to your conspiracies and all of your fake friends out there, but I want you to know this! I've been coming later in the day not because I've been trying to see fans, but because I've been working my ass off filming my TV show. I wouldn't get any sleep at all if I came any earlier. Please steal my fans Hanna? I'm begging you. I'm too tired to greet that many people! I never told you I was coming early any day. The fact that you came and surprised me was a good thing, but it wasn't like a...a..set..date or something!

Hanna felt like someone had punched her in the gut 3 times. First of all Jake is so clueless. I mean, yeah of course it wasn't a date...date. We are not a couple but it was implied. It was definitely implied that he would be coming early. Second, why couldn't he just tell me? He left me there like a sucker. Ok, maybe he didn't do it to steal my fans. Maybe I did get a little crazy about that, and finally and seeing that Lilly girl talking to him again, while he had stood me up! Ugggh! He didn't seem too tired to do that!

(Hanna)Anything else you want to lay at me Jake? (Jake)Yeah as he spins me around to face him again. I care about you. I really thought you were someone special. I thought you were different! (Hanna)Yeah, right back at you Jake! (Jake) Fine! (Hanna) Fine! (Jake)I don't get you. I think your a nice person. But you get all emotional and crazy and I don't know why I'm still hanging around here! (Hanna)Yeah, well! Well! (I repeat that word like it had some special meaning. I don't even notice that Jake has already let my hand go.) Well, I don't know either Jake. I don't think you have the foggiest idea what it's like to be a friend to somebody! (Jake)I don't think you do either sweetheart! Don't you sweetheart me as I slap him across the face. Jake holds his hand over his cheek and there is something about his sad eyes that almost make me feel guilty. I turn away not wanting him to see my eyes watering from the heavy cleaning solutions they use to clean in these schools. It took a lot of tissues to dab away at the couple tears that came out. It was a couple damn it! And I knew the worst part was to come. Not, only do I feel uncomfortable as hell around Jake. Not, only am I going to have to go to school next week during the week we were supposed to study together and not be able to be around him, but my world has been completely shattered. People actually think we're still a couple. But that was nothing. When I get home I have to face my sister. I'm not sure I can face that third degree. Not my sister! Oh, no!

**--To Be Continued--**


	8. Chapter 8 Plans in Motion

**Jiley the Kare Kano Version**

**Chapter 8- Plans in Motion**

**by jaymack33**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the tv show Hanna Montana, or His and Her Circumstances, so do not sue me. I write fanfiction for fun, and nothing more.

**Authors Note:** This is going to be a journey. I couldn't let them get together that fast. The end of this chapter is a modified version of the cliffy at the end of episode 1 of His and Her Circumstances.

**Previously in chapter 7:**

(Hanna)Anything else you want to lay at me Jake? (Jake)Yeah as he spins me around to face him again. I care about you. I really thought you were someone special. I thought you were different! (Hanna)Yeah, right back at you Jake! (Jake) Fine! (Hanna) Fine! (Jake)I don't get you. I think your a nice person. But you get all emotional and crazy and I don't know why I'm still hanging around here! (Hanna)Yeah, well! Well! (I repeat that word like it had some special meaning. I don't even notice that Jake has already let my hand go.) Well, I don't know either Jake. I don't think you have the foggiest idea what it's like to be a friend to somebody! (Jake)I don't think you do either sweetheart! Don't you sweetheart me as I slap him across the face. Jake holds his hand over his cheek and there is something about his sad eyes that almost make me feel guilty. I turn away not wanting him to see my eyes watering from the heavy cleaning solutions they use to clean in these schools. It took a lot of tissues to dab away at the couple tears that came out. It was a couple damn it! And I knew the worst part was to come. Not, only do I feel uncomfortable as hell around Jake. Not, only am I going to have to go to school next week during the week we were supposed to study together and not be able to be around him, but my world has been completely shattered. People actually think we're still a couple. But that was nothing. When I get home I have to face my sister. I'm not sure I can face that third degree. Not my sister! Oh, no!

**And Now:**

I have a plan. I throw off my stuff as usual. I try to not look directly at Hope if possible. I quickly deflect my dad's stupid boring question about how school went today. And I turn around and there she is asking me to play with her. And I do. Anything to divert her. About 2 minutes into playing house and...

So what happened with you and Jake. I smile at her. Nothing my sweet loving sis. Why do you ask? Well you just seem so sad. I am not sad. I definitely wouldn't be from something that jer..k..umm. Jake, would do. So what did he do then sis? He did nothing. (I laugh to myself thinking that was the problem. He did nothing and just stood me up like a patsy. Damn him!) And what did he do besides nothing to make you this pissed off. I am not pissed off! Jackson literally fell off the couch at the shout. Well you accomplished the impossible of waking up our brother from how loud you denied it so confess now, or I will nag you until you do. Don't fight it Miley. You, know you can't win against me. I will nag you every second of your down time here until you...Fine Hope you win! You happy! Yes! And so...

So, your boy who happens to be your friend stood you up and then stole all of your fans and then was talking with that girl you hate who is trying to steal Jake away from you. Well, except for that last part. That's about right. Well, did he apologize? Well he came up with this lame crap about filming his tv show, which I mean he did tell me he was doing it that week, but he definitely didn't tell me he wasn't going to come to school early. I though that was our thing. Oh, so that's why you went to school early. Ha, ha. To be with Jake. So, cute! So romantic! So, so...GRRRR! Stop toying with me girly! Am, I right or am I right? Well if you put it that way you are right. I knew you weren't going to understand, huh? I'm right Hope?

Yes, your right. He did stand you up. It definitely was implied. And, it probably was an accident. But he still should have been the guy and apologized to you out of respect for your feelings for him. I do not have feelings for him Hope quit it! Of course you do. And on top of that, you should apologize to him too. For what? Well if he apologizes to you out of respect you should acknowledge that you two shouldn't be fighting over a misunderstanding like that. And Lilly what about her? I thought you weren't jealous of her. I'm not, I'm just saying he didn't have any problem talking with her. Well I don't know enough about her to answer your question Sis, so find out and get back to me ok! Fine, little Miss know it all we done here? No, you promised to play house with me and your not getting out of it that easily. Oh, sister! Oh, sister right back at you Miley. Oh, brother I woke up for that as Jackson literally stuck his fingers down his throat and continued to wrap the pillows over his ears in defense of all of the girl talk going on.

I'm home. It really sucks. For a couple days I really thought I was going to have a real friend and then the rug got pulled right out of Jake Ryan once again. Here I am in my home all alone. Yes, I have a maid. I have a butler. I have a driver. And I have the two people who call themselves my parents. But I am so alone. Nobody understands me. Nobody really cares about me. I swear I have all of these pressures. I have to act to make the money to pay the bills. I swear even all of that extra effort involving greeting students in my school is worth it just to get out of this empty house. It really sucks. I think I'm going to have to join some sports. And maybe a club or two in school. That's it. Anything to get my mind out of this hell I'm in. And the worst part about it. I thought I finally found someone who would change that and pow! Her slap stung even before it hit my cheek. Just the desire to do it to me. I really am alone.

Hanna and Jake once again are just shaking hands and talking to students like their trying to get elected or something and then slowly they break through the crowd and are about to head to class. Clearly they see each other as they pass and oh boy their in Snub City no doubt about it! Lilly goes, I wonder what that stupid boy did to her now as she threw her skateboard into her locker.

So, what did you do to Hanna, Jake? I didn't do anything. What makes you think I was the one that did something? Is it because I'm a guy and your a girl. Lilly, thought about it for a second. Umm, yeah that's about right. You probably did some dumb guy thing and she really gave you the cold shoulder. I swear I saw little penguins sliding off of that shoulder when she passed you in the hall earlier. Well, your wrong Lilly. I didn't do anything. I don't know what she told you. But, it wasn't my fault. What wasn't your fault? Nothing, I'm going to be late for class.

Hanna scowls as she sees Jake talking to Lilly again. She doesn't even wait to see the angry Jake brushing past both of them.

So what did that idiot do to you, Hanna? Excuse, me are you talkling to me Lilly? Well I am if Jake was the bonehead who did some stupid boy thing to you! Well, maybe Jake did some stupid boy thing to me. And maybe he didn't. But, are you pulling some stupid girl thing to me too? What's that supposed to mean Hanna? And since when do you get mad at your fans all of the sudden? Well, you aren't some ordinary fan are you Lilly? No, if what you mean is I call you out on your shit. Then you would be correct. And what about your shit Lilly. I see you trying to worm your way in Jake's good graces. Your always trying to talk to him and understand his feelings. I'm sure that is out of the goodness of your heart. It is Hanna. What is wrong with you. Haven't you ever had a friend before? Hanna? Slam! Ok, well I learned she never has had a friend before. That's progress right?

Plan 1: I rollerskate by. I know Jake and Hanna like to leave at the end of the day when everyone else is gone if I time this just right...

I grab Hanna's hand. Hi Hanna! Lilly get off of me! What are you doing. I try to rollerskate down a little and I grab at Jake's hand. Lilly are you crazy? What are you doing? Trying to get you two in speaking terms again. Lilly tries, but she feels them pulling her arms in two different directions as they give way and she does a little spin. When she finishes her spin she concludes. Plan 1 is a total miserable failure!

Plan 2: I come early and there he is. I grab Jake's basketball out from under him. I shoot and...no fair Jake that was goaltending. My basket! What do you want now Lilly? Oh, come on you didn't answer my question Jake. What question? You know what it was. I do not! Well fine, I am going to keep nagging you about what you did to Hanna until you tell me. Uggh! Damn you women! Why can't you just leave me alone. It's bad enough I have to put up with my folks crap. Can't I at least relax here? Sure, you can Jake as I dribble pass it to him. Just tell me what I want to hear. Fine, but on one condition. Fine, what is it. Never, come this early to school again to bother me, ok! Well, I don't know what your talking about me being a bother Jake, but I promise not to grace you with my presence early for school again, so spill!

And in conclusion I really don't know why she's this mad at me. It wasn't really my fault. Oh, Jake, Jake, Jacob! Hey! Relax. It is just so damned simple. What Is? You, have to apologize to her. For, what? You stood her up! I did not. We're just friends! Were, friends. At the moment your running neck and neck with dog doody in her friend rankings. So I should just apologize because I slept late and ended up coming to school on time. Oh, how awful. And like we're just friends. It wasn't a date or anything. She didn't even tell me she was doing that to see me. Well, you kind of implied you would be there. I...urgghhh! You, girls! Here catch. Your it. And I'm out! I twirl around I shoot I...well I made my second shot rebound anyway. Well I am getting closer. If I can only get Hanna to open up too. Plan 3- TBD (To Be Determined, later)

I almost feel good today. Nobody has asked me about Jake anymore. Thank goodness. They probably thought it was just an abberation. We were just being friendly for a second and obviously there wasn't anything really serious going on there. Get out of my way as I bump Jake's arm and I grit my teeth at that annoying tingling sensation in my arm. Even when I hate and can't stand him I still feel it! This feeling sucks! And then...Plan 3-

I run into Lilly again. (Hanna)Oh, come on what are you like my shadow or something? (Lilly)I don't care, what you say Hanna I have your back. (Hanna)Yes, like the Shadow knows or something. (Lilly)Well, I do know Jake was being a jerk to you. (Hanna)Well, I at least agree with you on something. (Lilly)But, so are you! (Hanna)What? I see, your taking his side to make sure you get that cheating cad for yourself. Good, you deserve each other. (Lilly)So, your saying your really mad because you think Jake is cheating on you. I thought it was because he stood you up and didn't apologize for it. (Hanna)And he, oh never mind..(Hanna almost revealed he tried to steal away her fans, but realized she was talking to Lilly she caught herself). He's yours. Just leave me alone. (Lilly)No, I won't! Because, even if you want to lie to me. You can't lie to yourself. You still like him and he does too and you know it! (I yell!)

What was that girl yelling at Hanna about? I don't know a lot of crazy people yell crazy things at celebrities. Yeah, I guess. It did look like she was running pretty fast from that crazy person. Yeah, well celebrities can be pretty funny when you take them out of their natural habitats. Lilly chimes in I agree! Now, where did she go?

That stupid Lilly! And her stupid comments. She is so stupid. She is a stupid Lilly! Could she possibly be telling the truth that she isn't trying to steal well, I mean he isn't involved with me anymore, but...grrr! If she is telling the truth then what am I mad at Jake about? Oh, yeah, he stood me up. And, and yeah he took away some of my fan worship. And, and he said he cared about me! Why am I remembering that all of the sudden? And he took away my happiness. Damn you Jake. This sucks. Now, I'm going to be stuck in my house recovering. Drinking smoothies. Watching tv and grr thinking about how crazy and miserable this week has been.

You sure you don't want to go out with us Sis? It's shopping. It's shoes! It's cool fashions. Dad isn't picking out the clothes because mom is coming along. Dad is just doing the only thing he's good at holding the credit card! Hey I heard that. Yes, apologize to your father, Susan giggles, or, or I might let him pick what clothes he's buying you. I'm sorry dad! Thanks a lot honey. Way to show our kids how to respect their parents. Dad, what is it son? I got shotgun! It's ok honey I'll sit with you next time. Yeah, with all of these kids, there is going to be a next time. When, when? I laugh as I wave at them as they head for their car. I worry about them as I feel the first raindrops. I wonder if maybe I should get them an umbrella. I hear a knocking on the door. Probably sent my loveable kid sister to double check if I want to go with them and as I open the door running...I run into Jake Ryan!

**--To Be Continued--**


	9. Chapter 9 Oh No My Mask Is Off!

**Jiley the Kare Kano Version**

**Chapter 9- Oh No My Mask is Off!**

**by jaymack33**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to Hanna Montana, or Kare Kano. Just writing this for fun. Nothing more.

**Author's Note:** If you saw the early episodes of His and Her Circumstances you know exactly where I am with the story around episode 2. See, how Hope telling Jake where they live was a major plot point earlier in the story. If you don't believe Lois could be fooled by Superman's glasses raise your hand and start reading.

**Previously in chapter 8:**

You sure you don't want to go out with us Sis? It's shopping. It's shoes! It's cool fashions. Dad isn't picking out the clothes because mom is coming along. Dad is just doing the only thing he's good at holding the credit card! Hey I heard that. Yes, apologize to your father, Brooke giggles, or, or I might let him pick what clothes he's buying you. I'm sorry dad! Thanks a lot honey. Way to show our kids how to respect their parents. Dad, what is it son. I got shotgun! It's OK honey I'll sit with you next time. Yeah, with all of these kids, there is going to be a next time. When, when? I laugh as I wave at them as they head for their car. I worry about them as I feel the first raindrops. I wonder if maybe I should get them an umbrella. I hear a knocking on the door. Probably sent my lovable kid sister to double check if I want to go with them and as I open the door running...I run into Jake Ryan!

**And Now:**

I stand there in shock. Too, shocked to speak. Too, shocked to be angry. It's like somebody froze me in place from head to toe. And I see Jake there. Looking all like. You, know Jake. He looked like Jake always looks. Perfect. And as for me, I had my glasses on and no make up whatsoever! Of course who knows where my wig was. I had funny bunny slippers. I had my pink bathrobe with even more bunnies on it. (Too many freaking bunnies! But I like bunnies, but he's not supposed to know that!) I had my hair in a pony tail all frizzed out and I was a total mess. I hid my face in shame as that annoying interloper stood firmly trespassing on my territory. Will he say something already? I can't take this silent suspense anymore!

I look at this girl standing in front of me. And one look into those blue eyes of hers. Even with glasses covering those gorgeous baby blues of hers. Even with a different hair color. Even with a total disregard for the fashion sense she is known for. I know it's her. I could recognize those beautiful eyes anywhere. I've stared at them enough countless times. Yet still...

I stand there in shock. I know this girl. And I don't know this girl. I've seen her before. And I realize I haven't really seen her before. This is her. The other her nobody else ever gets to see. Except for me, now and right here. I notice her hiding her head in shame. I have to admit I have a slight smile on my face. But not because she looks bad, or silly. I think she looks perfect! And then I remember she's perfectly mad at me too. Well, I came here just to give her this letter. I'm very bad with dealing with people in any form of real way. I knew I had messed up. But, I felt maybe if I just gave her this note. Maybe she might see I'm not that bad of a guy. Ummmm...Hanna?(I state this tentatively since even though I'm pretty sure it's her, I mean I could be wrong.)

(I hear my name calling from a distance that is way to close for comfort, Jake! But I don't want to look. Why can't he just go away? Doesn't he see the shame and humiliation etched all over my face? Hasn't he tortured me enough this week? What else does he want? He already took every victory and every bit of happiness from me and crumbled it up in his hand. And then I feel the tingling in my hand again. He's sliding an envelope into it. I slowly look up expecting Jake to be laughing his ass off and getting a good chuckle off of me. How, utterly ridiculous I must look. Like Mia, before she was Princess Mia, in the Princess Diaries! I look up and he isn't laughing at me...much. He just sort of has his head down almost like he's the one that's embarrassed. Why would that be? He has nothing to be embarrassed about. I take the envelope from his hand and I put my head down and before I can think of anything else to say. He's gone. How, mysterious. As I walk into my house, I keep wondering who the hell told him where I lived?)

I had to get out of there. I couldn't take the suspense anymore. She still hates me. She didn't say one word to me. Cold shoulder. She wouldn't even look at me. I hope maybe I can reach her with my note. Maybe she might understand how I feel. Otherwise I don't know, what I'll do. I still feel the same about her. Just because she's mad at me doesn't change the fact. The fact is I still care about her. If she would only open up to me. But, she won't. Even though she opened up the door for me it may as well have been slammed shut the way she reacted. It was like I wasn't even there. I kick an empty can of soda as I walk away cloaked in my sadness.

I stare at this envelope he handed me. I have the notion if I were just to chuck it away there is nothing in it that would be able to hurt me then. Every time he touches me he affects me. I'm tired of being affected! Stop affecting me Jake! He just does. And I'm just scared. It's like Pandora's box. I know those are just words scribbled out on a piece of paper that I just slide free of the envelope. I just can't help myself. I still manage to keep it folded shut, but I don't know if I can hold out much longer. I really would be better off if I just threw it out in the trash. But, I want to know what he has to say. Now, more than ever! After he just realized my deepest darkest secret. I want to know something about him. Why should he have all of this power over me. I stare at the envelope on the table for 5 minutes more and then with nothing better to do I slowly approach it and then I slap it open against the table and begin to read.

Dear Hanna,

Look, I know I'm not really good with words. I guess I messed it up when it comes to us. I really didn't want that to happen. I don't think you realize how much you mean to me. I know maybe you don't feel the same, way, or maybe you did, but don't anymore. But I still care about you. I was so much happier when we were becoming friendlier towards each other. And than you got all mad at me.

Look, I don't want to make the same mistake again. I'm not really sure I did anything wrong, to make you feel this way about me. But I am willing to apologize anyway. I overslept. I didn't realize you were waiting for me. I've never had to deal with someone as a real friend before if I didn't communicate with you properly. I'm sorry. Believe me I am. I never wanted us to end up this way! I don't think you really realize how much you mean to me. I'm not even sure what these feelings are when it comes to you. But, I do know I have never felt this way about anyone else in my life. Anybody else is just somebody else. They are not you. And they never could be!

Please, forgive me!

Please?

Love,

Jake Ryan

I stare at the words etched on the paper. I have reread them so many times that I just don't even know how many hours have passed since he last delivered it. Why does it affect me so much? And that last line...Love, Jake Ryan. Does, he mean that? Is he serious? Or, is that just a normal salutation in a form letter? And why does it make my heart dance every time I cross over it with my eyes? And does this give me any leverage at all with him. I mean he just learned what my secret was. I'm doomed! Never mind if he cares about me! Though, I kind of like that. Hell, even if he isn't my boyfriend, or even my friend I love praise. Yay, me! But, I am still doomed! If he even tells one person I am so dead. My sham will turn into my shame. Everything I have built myself into will be ruined. All that time putting on my makeup. Fixing my hair. Finding the perfect clothes and he could just tell the world, that my hair, my face, the clothes, the bunnies I really like to wear, and my stupid 4 eyed glasses at home is the way I prefer my appearance to be. Yes, Jake Ryan your Princess has been revealed to be a frog. You'll probably laugh now that your away from me and be so happy that you can take back your words of affection. You meant it to the beautiful Hanna Montana, not this nerdy Miley Stewart girl. You didn't mean these words for me! I scrunch up the note and throw it and miss the garbage pail by a mile. I hate sports as I cry and run off into my room.

(Third week of school) I definitely wasn't going to come early today. Yet, at the same time I had to show up. Because I have to know. If Jake Ryan is going to ruin me, I rather know now. The suspense is killing me. I have literally held on to this ticking bombshell, waiting for the fiery impact and explosion. I feel like every step I take in class is littered with mineshells. I literally hug the first fan that wants something from me. This isn't even about wanting fans to like me anymore. I just don't want Jake to see me. I'm scared to death. Like, he might not just reveal my secret. But, could he be so evil that he would do it right in my face. I don't see him and the coast his clear, thank you God!

I realize he is in some of my classes and in two of them he actually sits next to me. I try my best not to look in his direction, not out of anger, but out of shame. I can't help the paralysis of fear as the only way I know he's there is I see the shadow of his head as I walk to my desk. However, now I feel this heat against the side of my neck. I feel like he's watching me. What is he looking for? Is he looking for the cracks in my make up? Is he looking for the outline of brown hair under my wig? I mean there wouldn't be I always have had that covered. Unfortunately he caught me in a very bad day. He already knows. He could totally destroy my facade with just one word. And, he isn't even like a crackpot or something I could easily discredit. He's Jake freaking Ryan! Now, on a normal impartial basis, I probably could tell you we probably run neck in neck in terms of fame and popularity. Hell, all he would need to do is pull my wig off and I would be toast. I don't do anything with my real hair. Because I don't care, it's out of my hair so to speak. Out of sight, out of mind right? I look just one time, just to see if I can see anything from him really quickly.

She hasn't even looked at me once. What is going on? She must have thought I sounded like some love struck pathetic loser with that letter. Stupid Jake Ryan! Aren't you supposed to be the macho, womanizing, man's man, sex symbol here? No, I was pathetic! Pathetic I tell you. Could she still be mad at me? I apologized for Christ's sake! What more does she want, my blood? But, I don't care I am not going to go down on my knees for her. She didn't say one freaking word when I saw her, at her house. Not one word. I left. I couldn't deal with it. However, that was a very revealing visit. I didn't realize how much she let's go at home. She isn't quite as polished as she pretends to be. She isn't quite as perfect. If you ask me I kind of liked that. But she'll never know. Because she doesn't care! And then I see her looking at me for the first time and I see fear in her eyes as she immediately turns away. Yes, I caught you looking. I've been waiting for that look all day!

He saw me. Damn it! He saw me! Oh, no! What do I do? He has me at his mercy. I'm in his trap now. He really has my fate in the palm of his hand. I keep my face down and in shame as I scurry out of the classroom immediately after the bell. And then I hear...

Hey Hanna, wait up! Not, Lilly! Not again! Not now! Hey, you OK? You don't look to good. No, I'm fine. I'm great! I'm just perfect as I give the thumbs up trying to recover some of my once impregnable mask! You, don't look it. Thanks a lot! Why is my make up off today? No, Lilly shakes her head no. Is it my hair? No, Lilly responds again. Then, what pray tell is it? Well besides the fact I haven't seen you look up once all day and your face looks like some shade of red I have never seen. It is not, as I quickly look at my mirror. Then I hear Lilly laugh! Ha, ha, ha! Made you look! Oh, you, I'm going to get you for that. As I move to grab her and grip her shirt like she's some kind of perp right against the locker. And Lilly continues to laugh. I got you good that time. If you saw the look on your face. Hoo, hoo! Ha, ha! I give up quickly as I walk away and still that Lilly girl is following me. Oh, come on Hanna get a sense of humor for heaven's sake. Unless there really is something wrong? For about half a second I think to tell her as I look at her for a second and then I shake my head. It's nothing as I walk towards the window and then I get a clear view of Jake.

I see him laughing with some guys outside. Who, knows what he could be telling them. I mean I gotta know. I gotta find out. But not only am I scared of the chain reaction he could spread, just by telling one person my secret. I have a fear that is even greater than that one now as the smile I once thought was horrible is starting to look a little bit too nice for my comfort level. What if he doesn't like me anymore. I mean his letter really was nice. But, that was before he found out what I really look like. I could lose everything with just one word from him. I could even lose him, as I rub my hand along the window against the angle I am seeing him in. As if I could actually touch him through the glass.

(Students talking to Jake) She's looking this way. You think she's looking at me? Oh, please as if! She's obviously looking at me. (Jake) Jake just takes a little peak as he sees Hanna obviously staring in his direction. He knows without a shadow of a doubt she's looking at me! What is going on in that head of hers? What is she thinking? I want to know! However, I am a coward, and am so scared to ask her. Besides that I really want to ask her about what I saw when I visited her that day. I have some theories. I think I understand her just a little bit more than I used to. It still doesn't help me as far as knowing what she thinks about me though. I need to know! I need to find a way to get her to talk to me! It's like she's scared of me. What could Hanna Montana possibly be afraid of? I do have a theory though.

This goes on until the end of the week. Could it be Jake isn't going to tell anyone? Am I off the hook? Did I get away with it! Yes, Jake really is a good guy! He, isn't going to take advantage of me in anyway, because that would be beneath his moral standards. I can't believe it! I mean I had been getting bolder in the past few days. Sneaking more peaks at him. Looking at him for longer stretches of time. I mean Lilly occasionally added some annoyingly accurate commentary to me when I watched him from a distance, but I hate to admit it she almost got me to laugh once, or twice while doing it. But, I still don't like her so don't go thinking I'm going to cave and become friends with her or something. I just feel myself getting care free again. I'm going to start enjoying my fan worship once again. I'm going to sing my songs even happier then ever in the studio. "This is the life, hold on tight." "This is the dream it's all I need...

I sing the words to my song in my head as I head towards the library on a normal Friday after class. And just as I round the corner to go there I see Jake Ryan leaning against the wall almost in ambush as the song in my head comes to an abrupt halt! We stare at each other for what feels like hours, when it probably was only minutes. Finally I figure he's just a paper tiger! He's a softy. He really isn't going to hold anything over my head! And then he speaks!

Hey, Hanna about the other day...I freeze like a snake would bite me if I made a sudden move. I wait! I wasn't supposed to see you that way was I? I wait, but this time my head goes down. He has me. He can do whatever he wants with that information. And there is nothing I can do as I feel the calm I had finally achieved crumbling from just a couple sentences out of Jake's mouth. I look up and I see Jake kind of waving his finger at me with a big scary obnoxious smile on his face. You really are a faker aren't you? I put my head down and this time he lifts my chin up gently. You thought you were going to get away with it didn't you? Now, he doesn't have to hold my chin up as my blue eyes widen in horror as his sickeningly evil smile grows! He couldn't be a wolf in sheep's clothes could he? I see him almost looming over me like he was growing a couple inches between each scarier and scarier sentence. I slowly try to walk away. It took a great effort for me just to take one mere step back and then he speaks again. Hey, Hanna I wouldn't walk away this time, unless you want me to start talking about this with someone else besides you. He is evil! And he has me! I feel like a mouse who only saw a piece of cheese, not the trap and now I'm caught! What is he going to do? What is he going to say? What could he possibly ask of me now?

**--To Be Continued--**


	10. Chapter 10Synopsis in Hope's Pt of View

**Jiley the Kare Kano Version**

**chapter 10- Synopsis from Hope Stewart's Pt of View**

**by jaymack33**

**Disclaimer:** As previously stated in 9 previous chapters...ditto!

**Error Note to chapter 9: **Originally when I had been writing this story I was calling Miley's Mom Brooke based on the name of the actress who played the role, but I re-watched the last new "Hanna Montana" episode and obviously at the end it was Susan. I tried to correct this during my edits before my chapter updates, but I think I missed it in my previous chapter section in Chapter 9. So just to confirm this her name is Susan and not Brooke.

**Author's Note: **Look if you haven't been reading this story, even though I think you'll still have missed a lot, you actually could read this chapter and pretty much know where you are for the rest of the story. In the actual "His and Her Circumstances" series they did many complete episodes just as recaps because they were ahead of the Manga (Books the story was based on). So this is kind of a one time tribute to that. But, even if you read all of my chapters this chapter is still done from Miley's sister Hope's point of view so it actually is an original new chapter and not just filler. So, please don't blow it off, as this chapter is more than just an ordinary summary chapter. Just give it a chance it's really short.

**A Synopsis of what has happened so far in the story:**

Sis made her high school debut expecting the raging cheers of her fans she had been greeted throughout her school years. Unfortunately an annoyingly handsome actor Jake Ryan stole her thunder and her fans. (By the way I like him too, but don't tell sis that OK.) Anyway, Sis couldn't let that happen as she schemed and plotted to win her fans back and send Jake straight to the hell of loneliness and humiliation! That wasn't a very smart thing to do sis! Well anyway Sis did get her fans back, but was shocked that Jake didn't mind the lack of attention at all. He almost seemed happy about it! This shocked my sister Miley, who changed her name legally to Hanna Montana out of her starry rose colored world. She had lost the fight just because Jake wouldn't sink to her level. She begrudgingly accepted a truce with him and started to kind of like Jake Ryan. You, know she more than likes him! My sis is such a liar! Well anyway things were going good until one day Jake stood up my sis at school how rude! So, my sister completely shut Jake away cold turkey and that pest Lilly kept mocking my sis along the way. Stop it Lilly! That's my job! I'm the only one that gets to make fun of sis for all of her stupid decisions! Well anyway one day Jake visited our house because heh, heh I had told him our address! But don't tell Miley that or she might get angry or something! Hee, hee!

Well anyway he kind of caught my sis with her pants down so to speak. My sis's facade...err I actually don't know what that word means, but it sounds kind of important right? Well anyway my sis's phoney baloney mask at school is not worn at home. Now, that boy my sis likes but is too stupid to know it yet knows her secret. What's she going to do now? Well, I'll tell you what she did. Sis tip toed on eggshells in school for a week and let me tell you what that boy did.

Exactly nothing! He did nothing! My sis was lured into a false sense of security. She thought that all might be right with the world for a change. Maybe Jake really is the nice guy he pretends to be. And then right after class ended for the 3rd week of school that no good Jake Ryan caught my sis in a trap. My poor sis walked into it hook line and sinker! What's my sis going to do now? What is that no-good Jake Ryan going to force her to do to keep her secret safe? And never mind that stupid stuff! When the hell are they going to kiss and get it over with already? Sheesh! Uh, oh I hear my dad and mom coming! Well your going to have to wait till the next chapter to find out! Bye, bye I got to go to sleep now, it's my bedtime after all!

**--To Be Continued--**

**Heh, heh, heh she's cute isn't she? Anyway I promise the next chapter really will be a next chapter, OK!**


	11. Chapter 11 A Secret For A Price

**Jiley the Kare Kano Version**

**Chapter 11- A Secret For A Price**

**by jaymack33**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own...ditto see one of my many past disclaimers. This really is a nonprofit labor of love for Pete's sake!

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the synopsis chapter, but I thought it was funny. Like I said before Hanna isn't really as bad as I portrayed in the beginning of the story. And Jake isn't as bad as he looks and is going to look now either.

**Previously in Chapter 9:**

Hey, Hanna about the other day...I freeze like a snake would bite me if I made a sudden move. I wait! I wasn't supposed to see you that way was I? I wait, but this time my head goes down. He has me. He can do whatever he wants with that information. And there is nothing I can do as I feel the calm I had finally achieved crumbling from just a couple sentences out of Jake's mouth. I look up and I see Jake kind of waving his finger at me with a big scary obnoxious smile on his face. You really are a faker aren't you? I put my head down and this time he lifts my chin up gently. You thought you were going to get away with it didn't you? Now, he doesn't have to hold my chin up as my blue eyes widen in horror as his sickeningly evil smile grows! He couldn't be a wolf in sheeps clothing could he? I see him almost looming over me like he was growing a couple inches between each scarier and scarier sentence. I slowly try to walk away. It took a great effort for me just to take one mere step back and then he speaks again. Hey, Hanna I wouldn't walk away this time, unless you want me to start talking about this with someone else besides you. He is evil! And he has me! I feel like a mouse who only saw a piece of cheese, not the trap and now I'm caught! What is he going to do? What is he going to say? What could he possibly ask of me now?

**And Now:**

I will keep your secret! My eyes light up! He does care. He isn't such a bad guy after all. If you do this for me. He hands me something. And it looks very familiar. It's our homework assignment. He wants me to do his homework! That lying, no-good weasel. He wants to take advantage of me. I can't believe Jake can be that evil! I could have sworn he was better than that. I look up and that sexy smile wasn't quite as sexy to me anymore. It was very disturbing. I mean I'm almost thankful in a way, that this might get me to finally get over him, but as his slave? To slave away doing Jake Ryan's homework for him as I start to walk away. Hey, where are you going?

Home, I'll do your homework there and then bring it back to you tomorrow as I grit my teeth not even trying to hide my displeasure. I throw in a mean glare or two his way for emphasis. No, more Miss Maskgirl from me when it comes to you Jake. I will not erase the hate one bit. Then I hear him chime up again. No, that won't work! (Huh, what does he want now?) No, I need you to finish my homework here while I read my scripts for Zombie High. I figure if I can prep earlier I actually will be able to get enough sleep to get to school early to avoid the fan crazy morning rush. Don't even pretend like your an honest good person like that, who wants to avoid fans! (I shout at him.) You know darn right you care so much about your fame that your taking advantage of poor little ol me so you can advance your career further I cry. Well we could drop this whole pretence and I'll just tell everybody how Hanna Montana is a big fake, who wears a wig. Who, wears these weird almost grandmother like glasses. With every pronouncement he hurts me severely, but letting free of most of my mask, I still do not have the guts to cry in front of him. I will not let him see that much pain! You really don't like to be the celebrity type at home do you? My involuntary head drop confirms another precious secret to Jake.

Soon with Jake hovering over me I little by little start working on Jake's homework. In reality, at least for our classes, this is just me rewriting my work twice. But, for his other classes. Oooh, Jake is such an, asshole! But, still... It's almost like the time we were going to study together before is happening now. And even though I hate his fracking guts! I still can't help sneaking a peak at his face once in a while. I mean he really is busy. It's not like he's sleeping or something, he actually is working on his job. I mean, even though it must be fun, just like when I do my singing, but people don't realize how much work is involved. I mean, I usually don't do a lot of stuff during the week anyway. I haven't really asked Jake, but maybe he actually has to work harder than me at his profession and during school nights no less. But still that doesn't mean he has the right to use me! Damn him! And I keep looking at him in between completion of his various homework questions. I am very thankful at this point that he seems to be so engrossed in his script that he isn't noticing me looking at him at all!...

Until he does and I immediately swing my face back into his notebook hoping, praying he didn't notice me looking at his handsome face! You, ok Hanna? Yes, I'm fine like you care! Jake hesitates. Look, Hanna, I do care. No, you don't you only care about yourself and your using me. Some friend you turned out to be. It isn't like that at all Hanna! Yeah, then tell me what part about what I said was wrong fake? I mean Jake! (Jake puts his head down wondering if he should just tell her the truth, but he's scared if he tells her the truth, she'll just leave. He'll lose all of his leverage! The fear of utter loneliness will not allow him to. I have to be stronger than this!)

Well aren't you ashamed of yourself? Aren't you? Actually Hanna to tell you the truth I am very ashamed of myself for this, in fact I've never done anything like this before. So, why am I so special? Lucky me! Jake's eyes seem to shimmer at her decree of being special, but he hides his own mask as best as he can. And why do you care so much about hiding your mask anyway? Well why do you care so much Jake, right back at you?

If your so above all of this Jake, than why don't you tell me one honest thing about yourself that nobody else knows. But, you won't. You would be under my thumb in fear and in bondage in the protection of your protective secrets. My name is really Leslie! Huh? I legally changed it to Jake Ryan, but really I am Leslie, Leslie Ryan to be exact. I start thinking. At this point would it really matter if I told Jake my real name. On the one hand he would even have more leverage over me. But on the other hand he already has all of the leverage he needs. What difference does it make. If I'm going to have to sit here overworking myself for his stupid homework the least I can do is have some interesting conversations with him. I struggle with the warring thoughts running through my head as I feel beads of sweat running down the side of my cheek.

I watch Hanna fascinated by her every changing expression. Like some beautiful mosaic painting changing in look and depth simply by the changing of my own perception. She really is pretty. I always thought so. But seeing her more open in front of me is even more alluring to me than ever. Don't get me wrong she always had a pretty smile. And don't get me wrong I don't like seeing her unhappy, but at least these expressions on her face are real. The real Hanna.

Well, Jake, since you were gracious enough to tell me your real girl's name and since you already know just about every secret I have you may as well know that my real name is Miley, Miley Stewart! But I legally changed it so I could enjoy the benefits of all of my fame at school. I mean my family and people that are close to me still call me Miley.

Jake hesitates, than he adds. Yeah, my parents among other things gave me a horrible name. Ever since I was a little kid my mother kept pushing at me to work in Hollywood. It had always, been her dream and she failed at it miserably. (Miley, harshed at the bitter way Jake seemed to talk about his own mother but was very fascinated to see this side of Jake.) (Jake)When I started getting steady work they suggested I should change my name so we decided to base it on the John Hughes movie Sixteen Candles about the handsome guy that gets all of the girls. (Hanna)Yeah, my name came from the Princess Diaries. (Jake)It, did? I've actually never seen that. (Hanna)You, should it's a pretty good movie. (Jake)But wasn't she Anna Montana? (Hanna)I thought you said you didn't see it? Jake puts his head down and the blush is noticeable on his face. (Hanna can't help but smile at him openly displaying his feelings in front of her he's so cute. Maybe she shouldn't pursue his weakness further. I only said maybe of course) (Jake)Well maybe a couple of minutes of the movie here and there, and then I changed the channel to football. (Hanna)You, know you can admit you watch girly things like me too Leslie. I won't tell just do your own homework and...but Hanna I don't really care. I didn't change my name, because I was ashamed of it. It is a girl's name you know Jake! Still, like I told you earlier I actually changed it because my parents made me do it for marketing purposes. Go ahead and tell. I actually would get a kick at being made fun of for a change. Maybe people might start treating me like a real person for once.

Jake started smiling again. And Miley gulped. I hate him! I've hated him from before and I have every reason to hate him twice as much now, and yet his smile makes my stomach do a back flip. He is so handsome damn it! I mean I am a girl! I might seek fame and fortune, but I'm still human. And the worse thing about all of this. Is not that Jake is making me do his homework. I hate to admit this, but getting to spend time with Jake. Him, opening up to me is almost worth it. Almost. It's just that...(Hey author likes keeping secrets too, but you probably know anyway)

It's been like this for days now many days. I do his homework for him. And than we have the most interesting fascinating conversations I have ever had with another human being outside of my household. We have talked shop. We have talked about our other schools. We talked about our favorite things. And I am really starting to, maybe not like this knowing he's been using blackmail to get me to this point, but I kind of like this point even while being stabbed by it! I think that made sense sort of. Awww, he just has me so confused.

Student Fan reaction:  
Look at them. I thought they broke up. I thought they hated each other. I think they look cute together. Damn it he's not available anymore. Hey don't worry you know these type of things never work out. If he hadn't taken her I would have gone right up to her and asked her out my self. Oh, please like she would give you the time of day. Well, you never know until you ask. And you didn't and she moved on with her life defrauded of your loser attention. And the debate continued in the school.

Hanna and Jake kind of walk together now when their going to the same classes. Hanna doesn't want Jake to know it but every once in a while she kind of creeps her hand to inadvertently of course touch him. Maybe along the forearm. Or, maybe along the hip. Nothing sexual mind you, it is just kind of like an experiment. Does touching him still affect me? Does, it affect him at all? I can't tell what he feels. His face is so unreadable, but I know how I feel. I just don't know why I feel this way and then I see her. Lilly again. I will say for someone who has definitely been annoying me lately she has kept her distance almost out of respect or something. And that smug smile of hers, oooh like she knows something I don't. But still I actually grabbed Jake's arm almost to indicate to her he was mine until we passed by. And then Jake looked at me noticing one of my touches for once.

I swear I must look like a tomato with the blush I feel coming on as I look away. Jake can't help the smile coming to his face. I have never been happier in my life. I think I really like this girl. And, I know this blackmail thing is wrong, I just don't want her to go away. I'll do anything to keep her here with me. I keep floundering in whether I should tell her how I really feel and just end this stupid game already, but I really am a coward. I just don't want to lose her. Look at her blushing. She doesn't do that with anyone else that I can remember. I don't know if she actually feels the same, way but she kind of gives me hope sometimes.

Jake goes to his locker. Hey! He doesn't even look up as he hears Lilly's chirping voice again. Hey, you I thought we had a deal already. Well, I'll still grace you with my presence, even if you still feel so unworthy. Lucky me Jake tries to put the emphasis on sarcasm as he tries desperately to hide the smile coming on. Jake finishes with his locker but still Lilly follows. Hey, Jake wait up. What is it Lilly? What do you want now? Nothing, just checking how you and Hanna are doing. We're doing fine. And your relationship. Jake pauses for a long time. Don't know what your talking about. Sure you don't as Jake feels a sarcasm backlash and he knows she probably sees the blush over his face as he kind of outwalks her to his next class a couple minutes early.

Hanna frowns as she sees Lilly walking alongside Jake. It just kind of makes every single cell in my body feel like it's on fire. Why can't I control this as I deliberately turn my face away from Lilly again as my happy mask is nowhere to be found at the moment. And then I know it's coming as I hear the footsteps. So, how are you and Jake doing. I put my head down noticeably. You know if I started to think about it, aside from Jake, this impudent girl is the only other person who actually makes me lose my false pretenses. But, while Jake seems to do it by accident. This girl does it deliberately, she just loves pushing my buttons. And sighing I look up doing a half hearted fake smile.

You, didn't answer my question. How, are you and Jake doing? Weren't you just talking to him, why don't you ask him yourself? I did. And what did he say just flew right out of my mouth? Hey, I thought you guys were talking all of the time. Unless you think he would give me a different answer Lilly teased with a genuine smile right at Hanna's face. I pull her aside from everyone's vantage point. All right enough of this crap. Look Lilly. I know what your trying to do weasling in on Jake and me. I am not doing any such thing. Then why are you always hanging around him? Well, why are you? I asked you first! Because he is a really great guy and I thought he might make a good friend. A lot of people want to be around Jake. Yeah, but those aren't friends they are fans. And you aren't? Of course I am, but I just want to get to know that person. Oh, I'm sure I throw at her unbelievingly. Well, why do you think I hang around you. Whatever, Lilly. You, just stay away from Jake, OK? Ok, on one condition. Damn these people and their conditions Hanna screams into her thoughts. I debate whether I should even take her up on it and then I figure I should find out what they are. Not, that I'm interested, but what condition? Let me hang with you sometimes. Uggh, damn these people. I walk away slowly, and I whisper it hoping she doesn't here me.

Then we're agreed. Hanna fumes as that Lilly girl heard her agree to it even with the smallest whisper I could manage. Damn it!

Hey, Hanna, what's wrong? There is nothing wrong, Jake! Besides you using me! Jake, puts his head down for a second, hurt, and then looks up again, but that isn't why your upset is it? Jake takes a chance as he looks for her eyes and Hanna definitely completely turns her face away. And then Jake carefully lifts her cheek gently upwards. The blush sort of flows through my skin inadvertently. He almost makes me forget why I'm mad at him. I figure he's just toying with me and my feelings. But, still a girl can dream can't she. Figuring I rather tell him the truth than talk about my real feelings I slowly move my face away from his hand feeling my skin grow cold at the lack of his warming touch. I lick my lips. It's Lilly!

Oh, what about her? She, she's just so...I don't know what it is. Well, she can be pretty perceptive about things right? If that's what you like to call it. I have another word for it and it rhymes with rich! Go ahead and say it. Huh? I want to hear you curse. I will not do anything of the sort. I have my mask on. You want to hear me curse, then we do it privately. OK! OK, huh? Jake pulls me aside looking to make sure no ones around and he puts his ear by my mouth. And believe me if my blush could sort of surround me from head to toe, that was definitely me wondering what he was doing. Go, ahead call Lilly a bitch Jake cheers at me. She is annoying! Come on I know you can do it! All, I know is Jake's muscular frame is very firmly pressing against me and I feel like my head is fogging over. Like silly puddy or something. I could just be pulled and moved any which way he wants. Does he know that? Hanna, say something. You've gotten really quiet. Are you ok! Jake noticing how flush I look. Umm, I guess it's kind of hot in here. Yeah, that's what it is as I fan myself with my hand and walk away.

(Jake)Why do you hate her so much anyway? (Hanna)Hey, weren't you just a moment ago cheering me to call Lilly a bitch. (Jake)Yeah, but that wasn't because it was true, I just wanted you to be more open about your feelings that's all. (Hanna)Oh, please. So you can blackmail me further. (Jake)No, I just. Since we're hanging around each other we should get to know each other better. (Hanna)Fine, whatever, Jake! (Jake)So, why do you hate her? (Hanna)Are you going to keep mentioning her in my presence? Jake nods his head without saying a word. (Hanna)Ooooh, it's just she keeps coming at the worst time and she keeps mocking me about my every little flaw. And now she is kind of trying to worm her way in as my friend. And I think she's trying to do the same thing with you too. (Jake)And, that would be such a bad thing? (Hanna)Oh, you want her as a friend than. (Jake)No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying maybe she isn't that bad if you get to know her a little better.

I fume as I walk away from Jake. Look, he may have me over the barrel with my secret. But, that doesn't mean he gets to tell me what to do about my personal life. I choose who my friends are! They don't get to choose me. Unfortunately, I don't want her anywhere near Jake, so I might hang with her a little bit. Just a little. Maybe since she thinks she knows so much about me I might even try to deliberately annoy her just to get her off my case. She'll see the real me and will lose total interest. That's it. She'll go back to wherever she came from and I'll be well almost free again. If I can just shake away from Jake's trap, everything will be just perfect I state it without any enthusiasm or belief in it whatsoever.

I walk away from Hanna. Err, Miley. Err, whatever. I guess I don't really get to call her that yet. But, I just don't get why she hates Lilly so much. I'm not saying I necessarily want to be friends with her, but in a way I am very thankful. She doesn't know it, but if I hadn't talked to Lilly I don't think I ever would have written my apology letter to Hanna and here I am spending a descent amount of time with Hanna. I kind of feel we would have had no chance at all to be with each other without Lilly prodding me along. I am very grateful to Lilly for that. I actually owe her a lot.

Jake had been using me for one whole week now as I go through my classes on Friday. I am very tired. I do not like the double homework, load and I hear next week's assignments are going to be really intensive. You, know the worse part about all of this. It isn't Jake making me do his work. It partially is that he might not be the guy I thought he was. I thought he was above the petty stuff I like to do. I thought he was a little like me don't get me wrong, but not like that. I hate to admit it, but I have done this to people in school too. Of course I did it in a nicer way. I mean fans will do things for you if they think they have a shot of getting into your inner circle. But, Jake kind of almost blundered into this. No, finesse at all, but still that isn't the worse part.

I actually am watching Jake surrounded by girls again and I keep wondering. If he didn't have me over the barrel now. Using me. Dragging me down with him. Would he even want to be around me anymore. I mean he actually wrote that he loved me. That crumpled up piece of paper is currently the bookmark of my diary. God forbid anyone read anything I've written about Jake lately. I don't know when it happened, but I think, I kind of need him in my life. I wish it didn't have to be this way. And lately this theory has been kicking around in the back of my mind. Maybe he doesn't really care about me. He just likes having me under his thumb. Like his slave. He wrote his love letter before he saw how I really looked. He probably is disgusted. He probably wishes he could take it all back. He doesn't care about me. Oooh, that is the worse part! I can not do this anymore. I can't! I can't!

(Hanna)I sit in the library again as Jake throws his homework down on my desk so smugly. I don't even look at him as I shout it out just slightly above a whisper! I won't do it! I'm not going to do it anymore! (Jake)Then won't people be surprised when they find out your secret! (Hanna)I don't care. You do what you have to do. Get away from me! Go away! You don't care about me at all I shout at him as people tell me to be quiet in the library and the tears stream down my face and there are no pretences anymore as I bolt. I even leave my schoolwork as I run as far from Jake as my little legs can carry me.

I stare in shock at Hanna. No, this isn't happening now. I mean in the back of my mind I was always scared she might call me on my bluff. I thought she might even hate me for it, but now that it's happened it is so much worse. And the worse part about it is I made her cry. My heart is breaking and I'm about to lose the girl, I, I love! Yes, I admit I love this girl. I just can't help myself. She just draws me in more and more, and there I see her schoolbag and I gather it up and I resolve to run after her to at least give it back to her.

I run free! Tears just pouring out. I've lost everything. This is the ultimate trap! Not, his stupid homework. Not, my stupid secret! Not, my excessive need for praise. No, it's that he made me care about him and he doesn't really care about me. I run away. I normally get a ride home from my limo, but I don't even want them to see me crying like this. And then I hear footsteps fast footsteps sort of chasing me. I manage a slight peak. Oh, shit it's Jake! He's chasing me. I try my best to lose him. I still have a big, lead, but he's gaining on me quick. Go, away Jake! Go away!

I run as fast as my legs can take me. Leaving a lot of curious people in our school in our wake. I definitely don't care. I need to catch her. I need to reach her somehow. I need to tell her how I feel. Tell, her why I did the things that I did. And besides I need to get her book-bag, back to her. I have an airtight alibi. I run and little by little I start to gain on her as I huff and puff at our run.

We're now in our school's track and I still feel his feet stomping on the ground fast and furiously. I don't even want to look back and then he's on me. I feel him grabbing at me almost pulling me back in his arms. The momentum kind of swings us around as he kind of pulls me backwards into him as he kind of takes a lot of the impact as we fall in a kind of roll on the ground. Owww! Owww, too!

I huff and gasp for air as Jake does the same. I am too tired to speak, or say much. I try to crawl away as that is all the energy I have left. Jake easily turns me over as I bawl in front of him. I cry hard and then ...

**--To Be Continued--**


	12. Chapter 12 Back Together Again

**Jiley the Kare Kano Version**

**Chapter 12- Back Together Again**

**by jaymack33**

**Disclaimer:** Ditto on my lack of ownership, with a total emphasis on this being a nonprofit labor of love.

**Author's Note:** Believe it or not the chase scene in the animated series happened at the end of the second episode of His and Her Circumstances. I did object to some of what happened in that episode and changed it around of course. But, the chase scene is very fascinating to me, because it on the surface is just an ordinary chase scene, but it kind of symbolizes a boy chasing a girl and trying to catch her and the girl getting caught. It is a funny symbol of love. That's all I'm saying.

**Previously in Chapter 11:**

I run as fast as my legs can take me. Leaving a lot of curious people in our school in our wake. I definitely don't care. I need to catch her. I need to reach her somehow. I need to tell her how I feel. Tell, her why I did the things that I did. And besides I need to get her book-bag, back to her. I have an airtight alibi. I run and little by little I start to gain on her as I huff and puff at our run.

We're now in our school's track and I still feel his feet stomping on the ground fast and furiously. I don't even want to look back and then he's on me. I feel him grabbing at me almost pulling me back in his arms. The momentum kind of swings us around as he kind of pulls me backwards into him as he kind of takes a lot of the impact as we fall in a kind of roll on the ground. Owww! Owww, too!

I huff and gasp for air as Jake does the same. I am too tired to speak, or say much. I try to crawl away as that is all the energy I have left. Jake easily turns me over as I bawl in front of him. I cry hard and then I say...

**And Now:**

(Hanna)Go away Jake! Please leave me alone? So, I am a fake girl! Who, is arrogant, selfish, and needs praise at all costs! That doesn't mean I'm such a bad person. So I don't keep up my perfectly maintained superstar look at home. That doesn't mean you have to hate me so much. That you had to change how you feel about me! (I bawl crying after every sentence. I don't care if he sees me this way. I am broken. I really have lost everything!) Please just go away Jake. Go to someone who is good looking enough for you to hang around with and just leave me alone!

(Jake)In between me catching my breath her every word cuts at me like a dagger. Her tears like acid inside each stabbing wound. I have hurt a girl I love so much as I hear her crying openly in front of me. She's telling me to go away. A worst nightmare scenario of hell I could not have pondered in my wildest imaginations. But, I come to one final conclusion. Even if I lose her I am going to level with her and I will try to make this right as best as I can! I feel tears starting to well up in my eyes.

(Hanna)I sob! I have no words left inside of me. I am an empty shell. I am at this son of a bitch's mercy and I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel like someone on death row and I'm waiting for sentencing any minute.

(I gently lift her face to face me even as I bring my head down unable to look at the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in tears because of something stupid that I did.) I'm sorry! I am so, so sorry. Trust me Hanna, I never had any intention to reveal your secret. It was a lie on my part. I was just being selfish. I wanted you to be with me. And I thought it was the only way you would hang around with me. I am so very sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Look I understand if you hate me and you never forgive me for what I've done. But, don't you ever think that I don't care about you. I don't just care about you Hanna. I love you! I look her dead in the eyes as Hanna quickly kind of looks away at me as we sort of dance around looking at each other. Yes, I admit it. I did whatever I could think of to get closer to you. I have not changed one iota in how I feel about you. When I found out your secret the only thing it did was make me like you more. So, if you don't want anything to do with me anymore I understand, but don't ever think there is anything wrong with you. Your, wonderful! I'm the only jerk out here on this field!

Even though his soothing words have long ceased my sobbing, I still feel the streams of tears pouring down my face without abandon. Once again I look up and here we go again with our little dance as he puts his head down. I finally understand him, at least a little bit more anyway. He never did stop caring about me. He cares about me! If I wasn't still crying I would be singing right now. I even notice Jake appears to have a few tears. I hate to admit it, but I am almost smiling that he has some tears, but not because I want him to be sad. No, it's because I finally know now that he cares. He never stopped caring about me! And Jake thinks I was just mad about him about that stupid homework blackmail. Aww well, I move closer to him and I hug him. He hugs me. He's crying. I'm crying. And I start slowly caressing his head and he does the same with me. It feels almost like we are two lost souls dancing around in an open field. I never did tell him how I felt about him that day. We kind of held each other for a while and slowly after we both calmed down a little we kind of came to an understanding and agreed to be friends again. Maybe, one day when I figure out my feelings about him I might take a chance and tell him how much I...well you know! But he is so doing my homework for a week to make it up to me as I hand him back my book-bag! I mention it to him and he laughs. I love that laugh of his. My heart does little cartwheels just from the sound of his happy soothing voice. Yeah, I am so glad all of this drama is finally over.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's additional note:**Yes, I followed up the longest chapter with a short one, but I felt the chapter resolved the last chapter and besides I wanted a clean happy chapter. By the way the next chapter will kind of work backwards from Miley's family dealings during her last dramatic week and then will pick up after the end of this chapter. Basically that and the next chapter coming up will be me establishing a contrast between Miley and Jake's relationship with their respective parents.


	13. Chapter 13 Meet My Family Pt 2

**Jiley the Kare Kano Version**

**Chapter 13- Meet My Family Pt 2**

**by jaymack33**

**Disclaimer:** Ditto previous chapters.

**Author's note:** One Time Format change! I am starting backwards in time. My previous chapter thing I've been doing will kick in as this chapter catches up and will be modified appropriately to fit this chapter better. Chapter 11 was too long so I decided to combine a part of the back story with this family related chapter.

**Interlude:  
Stewart House Earlier the week right after Jake found out Miley's Secret:**

We're back! We're home! Land! Land! Jackson kisses the ground after walking through one too many clothing stores. (Hope)Oh, please Jackson like you didn't get to walk through the stupid Game Stop and that dumb baseball card place! (Jackson)That was like a half an hour! You guys were in those freaking Department stores for like 3 days and nights! Three hours to be exact Robby threw in. Susan gives her husband a look. But, who's counting right? (Robby)Yeah, something like that. Who wants steak? Anybody? Make mine medium rare please, Hope chimes in as she runs up the steps excited to see her big Sis! She reaches for the door and it's locked that's funny. Sis, open up is everything OK? She hears sobbing in the background!

After failing miserably to get Miley to come out Hope reluctantly walks downstairs and kicks at a crumpled up form letter. That's scented by the way! Absentmindedly she picks it up and her eyes do the walking now.

**(Author's note- Letter is from chapter 9)**  
Dear Hanna,

Look, I know I'm not really good with words. I guess I messed it up when it comes to us. I really didn't want that to happen. I don't think you realize how much you mean to me. I know maybe you don't feel the same, way, or maybe you did, but don't anymore. But I still care about you. I was so much happier when we were becoming friendlier towards each other. And than you got all mad at me.

Look, I don't want to make the same mistake again. I'm not really sure I did anything wrong, to make you feel this way about me. But I am willing to apologize anyway. I overslept. I didn't realize you were waiting for me. I've never had to deal with someone as a real friend before if I didn't communicate with you properly. I'm sorry. Believe me I am. I never wanted us to end up this way! I don't think you really realize how much you mean to me. I'm not even sure what these feelings are when it comes to you. But, I do know I have never felt this way about anyone else in my life. Anybody else is just somebody else. They are not you. And they never could be!

Please, forgive me!

Please?

Love,

Jake Ryan

Aww, sis! Why did this make her so sad? I would have thought she would have been happy about this. Dinner's almost ready Hope, could you please tell Miley. OK, daddy! Robby smiles lovingly at his cute daughter hopping and running up the steps while Jackson creepily eyes the heated steaks on the indoor grill with his chin on the counter and a fork and knife in his hands propped up pointing to the ceiling. Umm, Jackson his Mom threw in. Stop stalking the steaks it's almost ready. Don't you make me pull out the net and put you in the happy closet! Why don't you look at those cards you bought? I already did! Are you ever going to look at them again Susan flustered out. No, mom of course not! Don't you get it? I need to keep them safe and then I'll just add more to my collection. And then I'll sell them for thousands of dollars and leave you all behind in my dust! Muahha ha! Eat Jackson's dust! Eat...! Dinner is ready eat this son! As Robby sneaks a piece of broccoli into Jackson's mouth pulling out the clean fork. Puah! Pooey! Aww, dad did you have to do that? Now that broccoli is like going to infect every bite of steak I eat now! Susan walks up to Robby and gives him a high five. Good one! Yeah, I aim to please. Speaking of which where did our daughters go? Time to eat! Miley! Hope! Come down already!

Sis, please talk to me! What is it? What's wrong? As she continues to hear her sister crying she slides the now flattened letter under the door. Is this why your upset? This letter from Jake? Very quickly the lock unlatches as Mileygrabs at the note and belly flops on it against her bed covering her face with her pillow. I mean he says he loves you! Don't you believe him sis? I pat her along her back and neck and then she starts crying on my lap. It isn't that Hope! He, knows! He knows what that you love him? Not, that Hope! He was here! He saw me looking like this! Like what? Like Miley? Exactly! He saw me without my mask! So? He knows every thing now. Even if he felt that way before the letter, he probably doesn't feel that way now! He could expose me! Ruin me! Expose me to the total humiliation I have shunned since my very existence! Words of praise! Wherefore art thou words of praise I sing between sobs! Oh, Sis you really need to go out more! You've been in your cocoon for so long, you can't even deal with everyday real problems. Sis, you have got to help me! How am I going to get myself out of this one? I grab at Hope's shirt. Easy Sis, just calm down. Maybe he won't say anything. Maybe he was just being a guy and didn't even notice! Umm, Hope I have been meaning to ask you. How, did Jake know where I lived? Umm, I think I hear daddy calling for us to eat dinner! Bye! Come back here Hope! I was a little out of practice but my tears washed away as I put my mask on and we did our normal ritual- Let's Eat!

**Interlude 2 (Monday):**

Sis, aren't you going to talk to me? Come on Sis! I just thought if he knew where we lived you two might get together faster! Well I guess mission...not accomplished Hope! You totally blew it! Well, he didn't reveal your secret though did he? No, but the suspense is killing me. I have been walking on eggshells all day because, hell it was you! Go away! (Hope)I cry! Jake Ryan took my sister from me! Damn you Jake!

**Interlude 3 (Tuesday):**

Sis talk to me already. We eat at the dinner table together, just one big happy family. Stop throwing peas at Hope, Jackson, Susan yells as she slaps her table cloth at the back of his head. Oww! Well, her whining is disrupting dinner! (Susan)Miley will you just forgive Hope already so we can all eat together? Fine, I'll eat! I forgive you...grrrr...Hope! No, you don't that's your lying tone you use at school Hope pointed out! (Miley)Whatever! Let's eat!

**Interlude 4 (Wednesday):**

Maybe Jake isn't going to tell my secret. Ever since Sunday he hasn't mentioned it once. Of course I have been avoiding him like he's the plague. I swear I wouldn't have been in the bathroom more if I had swigged down half a glass of ex-lax! I open my door and. Sis, please forgive me? Here's a card I made you with a lot of hearts! Many hearts! I put my best frown face at Hope watching my cute little sister's sad face looking at me hopefully. I try to let her stew just a few seconds more and then I can't hold it in anymore as I engulf her in a hug. Oh big sis! Oh, little Sis! I love you! I love you too. You'll see sis, things will start to work out! Yeah, I hope so! Maybe he isn't going to tell! Yeah maybe I'm beginning to think your right! Don't even look for interlude 5 I was so happy and then...

**Interlude 6: (Friday)**

Sis, you look so tired... Not a word Hope! Grrr...I throw my book-bag! Well I must say this week you have really looked good! I mean you don't wear your glasses anymore! It's almost like you care about your image at home too for once! Go away Sis! Hope ducks as Miley's notebook misses her head by inches. Well, I must say your aim is starting to get better Sis! Ha, ha, ha...owww! Mommy Sis hit me with her wig! Well it does kind of look good on you. Hope hugs her mom looking like the Hanna Montana heir apparent with the wig now over her head as she sticks her tongue out at Miley! Miley gives her an eye roll as she curses her fate of a life of servitude to Jake Ryan.

**Interlude 7: (The next week in a nutshell up to Friday morning)**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Are you going to sleep all week sis? Leave me alone! Play with Jackson or something. I'm tired! But sis come on. Aren't you at least getting to know him better? I mean come on, he's named Leslie! Ha, ha! Funny right! Whatever Sis! Right now, I am not sure how I feel about anything to do with him and you know what, I'm not even sure how I feel about you!

Oh, please Sis, please forgive me! You are getting to know him. Maybe your secret isn't that important! Get out! Oww! Mommy Sis hit me with her shoe again! Miley come down here now! Apologize to your sister. Fine. I'm sorry I hit you with my shoe Sis...I grit my teeth at every syllable.

But I only lasted about a few days before I caved in. My sister is just so cute looking all humbly and sad. I love her so much. I mean being locked In Jake's trap made me realize that I at least have a loving family. That's something, I would never want to lose and right now I'm not sure if I can count on anything else as Jake still has me locked around his stupid little thumb! I'm not sure I can take this anymore! The worst part about it isn't him wearing me down with his homework and being his slave. That I feel so humiliated that I literally have to do whatever he wants! It isn't even that he could totally smash all of my future plans for High School domination! Nope that isn't it either. It's that he said he loves me and I am not sure he told the truth anymore. He now, knows the real me and I just don't even know if I really know him as well as I thought I did. I have a feeling I am going to have to put my foot down tomorrow and get it over with. Hope gives me a reassuring pat on the back as I head off for school facing the biggest crossroad of my young life!

**And Now Previously after Chapter 11-12 From Hanna's Point of View:**

I told him I wasn't going to do his stupid homework anymore and I ran crying my eyes out even as I heard the beating footsteps of you know who following and gaining on me fast! The race was over before we knew it as I lay there openly in my tears. I cried a lot as I confessed my hurt at Jake not liking me anymore after discovering my secret. Jake apologized and told me it wasn't true. He still loved me and he only blackmailed me because he was scared I would have nothing to do with him unless he had some leverage. That and he is a stupid, stupid boy! But as I kind of fell into his arms. Still crying. He was actually crying. We made up! We agreed to be friends, but he was so doing my homework for a week to make it up to me! Yes, we agreed to be friends even as I bit my lip as the slow dawning of my feelings for Jake began to surface in my emotionally on edge mind. I think I'm starting to fall in love with Jake! I feel so much comfort as I continued to be held in his strong arms. I know we have to finish this embrace soon, otherwise for two quote unquote friends this could lead to being...Awkward we shout almost in unison! We pull away. So, we're good Jake? Yes, we're very good! We wave goodbye!

**And Now beginning the 5th week:**

So, Jake are we on for later today? Sure, Hanna of course I'll be there. Your riding with me you know as she grabs Jake's arm waving her smile usually made for everybody else just for Jake. The students stare in shock as Jake and Hanna walk arm in arm through the school hall.

Lilly dances around cutting them off briefly and then walks by their side. So, aren't you two just the happy couple. Jake just smiles. We're in a good place right now as Jake kind of looks to Hanna for reassurance. Hanna stares over at Lilly, you know what Lilly even you can't make me mad right now. As she gives Lilly a big hug! Lilly stares at Hanna like she is some sort of alien who wants to crush her, kill her and than eat her. Ummm, Hanna is that really you? You, know what Lilly, I think I'm going to take you up on this friendship thing come on! She drags Lilly by the wrist as a stunned, shocked Lilly wonders who this girl is and what did she do with the real Hanna Montana!

Jake just shakes his head at the antics of those two. Wow, what a great day. What a great weekend. I just hope everything goes well when I go over with Hanna to her house. I guess this time I actually am invited compared to that last awkward time.

As I watch Hanna and Lilly just laughing and having a good time I wonder if Hanna will ever need me the way that I need her. She really is the girl that has everything. And now watching her with another friend. She even is starting to have real friends now. She really is all I have. I don't know what I'd do without her. I was so damned close to finding that out too. So, close. If I had run just a little slower when she ran away from me. If I had accepted her words at face value. If I had continued to be a coward and not told her my real feelings. Here I am almost jealous of Hanna's attention to Lilly as I was the one who insisted they could be friends. That we probably might not be where we are now without her. And now, I feel like I might be on the outside looking in.

Hey, Mr. Gloom and Doom what's eating your shorts, Miley teases at Jake as she squeezes his cheek and waves a glowing smile at him? Nothing just looking at you two and your antics from a far. Oh, so your just above all this huh? Feeling excluded Jakey! Group hug! Even Lilly is like, I don't know Jake did you put something in Hanna's drink or something. She is just so perky today. Oh, well you know how it is. Hanna, just wants to love and be loved right as he jabs slightly into Hanna's side as her smile fades. Yeah, that's right. (He teases me about the very thing I haven't done. I haven't told him how I feel about him. He means my love of my fans and being loved in general. Not, my love for)...ring...time for class. See you later Lilly! Bye, Hanna! I will definitely be seeing you later OK Jake! OK as Jake flashes a brilliant and full smile. Hanna matches him smile for smile and raises him an even bigger smile in return.

Hope calm down, now. It's just another celebrity. He's not going to want to be treated any different than...my big Sis? Oh, your right. We need to do more. Oh, no, we don't have enough food. Oh, no, do I look OK mom? Sure you do honey. You, sure? I mean why won't you let me wear make up? Come on dear your too young, for that and besides isn't he Miley's boyfriend. Sshhh, mom, I would be quiet about that around her. She gets all hyper and mean when that's brought up so keep that on the down-low, OK? OK, honey. Hey what's wrong with you daddy? Nothing, just why do you girls always have to grow up so darn fast. Promise me your never going to grow up please pumpkin. OK, daddy. I promise. Jackson walks by and quickly slaps at Hope's crossed fingers as she quickly recrosses it once again.

So, you think your family will, ummmm I don't know how to say this. Jake puts his head down. Like you? Hanna throws back guessing what he means. Exactly that! Yeah that! Of course they'll like you Jake. Why? Well besides your being famous. And my sister by the way is a big fan. Big fan! Ummm, I think your a nice guy and I don't have any real friends. I think they'll respect that Jake. You'll do fine.

Hey everyone I would like you to meet... Miley, Hope squeals as she hops into Miley's arms. And then she slowly moves her face away from Miley to stare at Jake. Oh, Hope I guess you know...Jake...Jake Ryan! I love you. Your so cool. Come in. Come in! She dances as she grabs him by the hand. Hanna whispers in Jake's ears, like I said a big fan.

And this is my brother Jackson. Jake lifts his hand to shake Jackson's who ignores it completely as he stares Jake in the eyes. Your not so great! And then he walks away. He's just being Jackson, Jake so just ignore him. That's what we all do. Yeah, what my big sis said and besides that my big brother sucks! Yeah and that too Jake. I forgot about that glad you mentioned it Hope. No, problem, glad to help.

And this is my mother Susan. Glad to finally meet you Miley's been talking so much about you lately. Oh, she has, huh? Oh, yes she absolutely loves...mmmmmpph hahaha, good olmom as I cover her mouth with my hand. She just loves to embellish how I feel. I love my family. Yes, I do. I really, really do!

And this is my dad Robby Ray. Jake puts his hand out to shake it as Mr. Stewart leaves him hanging. Oh, so you think your going to come waltzing in with that movie star smile and just come in and steal my daughter out from under me. Well she's under my roof and she isn't ready to be having relationships with boys and Miley literally hops on her dad's back covering his mouth. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! We're just friends dad! Just friends! She puts the palm of her hand on her dads arm and one on Jakes. Shake his hand she says sweetly! Still not getting the proper response she repeats with gritted teeth. Shake his hand as she tugs at her dad's hand who resistingly starts shaking at Jake's. Oww, Jake pulls away as he feels Mr. Stewart's tightening grip.

Wow, that is some grip your dad has as Jake tries to shake circulation back into it as she walks him to her room to study and of course for Jake to do some of my homework for a change. After all fair is fair!

Mr. Stewart is stopped by Susan from following them up the stairs. Hey stop it right there! She puts her palm against his chest. Lookshe doesn't have a lot of friends. We need to encourage her. I trust her. I think you should too. OK, fine. How about a compromise? What do you mean? Hope? Yes, daddy. Can you make sure Jake doesn't go too far with your sister? Do, you mean snoop, daddy! Look just check up on them and make sure she's still a virgin when she comes back down for dinner ok? Hope giggles...you got it dad. (Like I was going to leave them completely alone and not know what was happening. Come on your talking to Hope Stewart here.)

I'm sorry about that Jake! It's OK as he continues to grimace from the pain of his crushed hand under my father's lovingly firm handshake. Are, you sure? Yeah, I'm positive. I mean Jake, even though I love them all they really can be so annoying sometimes you know what I mean? Yeah I know what you mean. (Jake thinks about how annoying his dad and mom really are when Miley starts waving her hand over his face) Yoo hoo, Jake anybody in there? Oh, yeah, I'm sorry I guess I was just spacing out a second or too. Well, Jake like I said even though I love them they can just be so embarrassing. Aww, Hanna, I actually think you are pretty lucky to have a family like that one. Awww, I think your just saying that. No, honest it's true. So after our homework was done as Jake whined all of the way because supposedly my wonderful dad kind of crushed his knuckle into powder. From where I was sitting his hand looked perfectly fine to me. And that wasn't the only thing. But he wasn't getting out of doing my homework because fair is fair! He finished my homework despite the pain. Of course if he wants me to kiss it and make it better. Well, maybe when we stop pretending we're friends. Heehee! And then I look over. Funny how an absence of light next to my door can tip you off. I yank really hard on the door and wave at my annoying sister Hope's pratfall. Hi, I was just checking on...ummm you know sis? Tell my daddy to go away! As a matter of fact pass it down as I nudge Hope and give her the shoo, shoo sign with my fluttering fingers. Soon after that we all had a great uneventful dinner.

(Hanna)And after that...So, Jake when do I get to see your place and meet your family? Huh, Jake? Huh? I playfully elbow him in the stomach a couple times. I notice Jake who had been flashing his beautiful smile the whole time while in my house is kind of looking at me a little bit more seriously. (Jake)Do, you really want to do that? (Hanna)Why, Jake, is there anything wrong? (Jake)No, nothing's wrong, I guess. (Hanna)How about tomorrow? So, it's a date? Miley playfully covers her mouth you know Jake. I don't mean a date, date, just you know mark the date down Hanna Montana's coming to your house, right? (Jake)Yeah, sure ummm see you tomorrow. Bye Miley. (Hanna)Bye Jake. I watch the most wonderful boy walking away. Oooooh, I can't wait for tomorrow!

Damn, it this sucks! Everthing was going so fine. It always comes back to them! Maybe if I'm lucky they won't even be home. Maybe they'll just check in and then check out like they normally do. Oh, God Miley I don't want you to meet them. It's kind of like Hope said about Jackson. They really do suck! Damn it why couldn't we just skip my place and just I don't know do other stuff. It's just she wants to and I can't say no to her. Oh, man what's going to happen now?

**-To Be Continued--**


	14. Chapter 14 Meet Jake's Family

**Jiley the Kare Kano Version**

**Chapter 14- Meet Jake's Family **

**by jaymack33**

**Disclaimer: **Ditto previous chapters in my lack of ownership, with no profit whatsoever in this endeavor.

**Author's Note: **This I promise will probably be the last major time Hanna & Jake have a major relationship problem. The rest will be pretty minor in comparison. I'm not even going to cliffy it. I will resolve it right here. The story is now going to run about 23 chapters and I would have to be flooded with demand for me to sequel it. I already kind of know how I want to end this story and it will probably surprise you.

**Previously in Chapter 13:**

(Hanna)And after that...So, Jake when do I get to see your place and meet your family? Huh, Jake? Huh? I playfully elbow him in the stomach a couple times. I notice Jake who had been flashing his beautiful smile the whole time while in my house is kind of looking at me a little bit more seriously. (Jake)Do, you really want to do that? (Hanna)Why, Jake, is there anything wrong? (Jake)No, nothing's wrong, I guess. (Hanna)How about tomorrow? So, it's a date? Miley playfully covers her mouth you know Jake. I don't mean a date, date, just you know mark the date down Hanna Montana's coming to your house, right? (Jake)Yeah, sure ummm see you tomorrow. Bye Miley. (Hanna)Bye Jake. I watch the most wonderful boy walking away. Oooooh, I can't wait for tomorrow!

Damn, it this sucks! Everthing was going so fine. It always comes back to them! Maybe if I'm lucky they won't even be home. Maybe they'll just check in and then check out like they normally do. Oh, God Miley I don't want you to meet them. It's kind of like Hope said about Jackson. They really do suck! Damn it why couldn't we just skip my place and just I don't know do other stuff. It's just she wants to and I can't say no to her. Oh, man what's going to happen now?

**And Now:**

Ever since I was a little boy I suppose I wanted to be an actor. Or at least that's what my mother has always told me. Regardless, even before I knew how to speak there was a movie camera in my face filming me for diaper commercials. Obviously I didn't have any say in the matter than. Though maybe the presents I left in my diaper may have left a clue on my feelings. Look I'm not saying being an actor is a bad thing. I'm not saying I don't like it. But, what I am saying is I never had a choice in the matter. I just have always been one. And I have never been allowed to just be a kid. I have never been allowed to do crazy, teenager like things. It would be bad publicity. I am a brand. I have responsibilities. I'm worth millions, so why do I feel so worthless outside of this stupid bubble. I just feel like I've never been allowed to live...my life!

I head towards my house. Well, is house really the word when it's as big as mine? But, you know what. I would trade it away to have a house like Miley's and I'm not talking about the building either. To actually have crazy, weird emotional people who actually love me, who I could actually be comfortable around. And then there's...Hi, Jake!

Them! My mother and father. Of course it's hi, Jake. It's not like it could be hi, son! How, was school today? All they ever ask me about is if I liked this script or that script. What directors do I want to work with. If I would be willing to drop my artistic integrity to just cash in and make more money. It's sickening and the worse part is that while I was thinking about that, I was hearing that in stereo from my mother and father. Like a stupid annoying team they lay this out on me. I hate it! Why can't they be a team when it doesn't involve me? Like I don't know about their affairs! Like I don't know about, I don't even want to talk about what they do, when they think I'm not around. Let's just say the term orgy and swinger comes to mind and leave it like that. It's sickening and disgusting to me! Because it confirms what I've known all along about them. They aren't even married to each other out of love, it's all business so expecting them to treat me like their son would definitely be out of the question.

I blew them off with their stupid repetitious questions by the way, but eventually I will have to speak with them. Especially, because, look I'm not saying I'm upset with Miley. But, I don't want to mention my bringing her over tomorrow with them especially. I don't even know how they'll take it.

Tuesday:

Hi, Jake! Hi, Hanna! No, matter how many times my family brings me down, she brings me back up. My temporary sadness is lifted just by the prettiest smile I have ever seen. (Hanna)So, we're good right? (Jake)Huh? (Hanna)For coming over your house silly? (Jake)Oh, that, well I guess. If you really want to? (Hanna)Jake, I mean how bad could your house be? You, don't have to be embarrassed. Just because Hanna Montana's house will have your's beaten by miles, doesn't mean I'll look down on you in any way! (Jake)Jake smiles, yeah I guess thats it I lie. I can't tell her what's really bothering me. This sucks. I feel her clinging to my arm spreading her wonderful warmth into me, but I feel a cold front coming on. The part of Jake Ryan that never allows me to be happy. But, I ignore the feelings as we walk to class.

It's funny how when me and Jake started being friends again, it's almost like everybody is keeping their distance from us. At first the old Hanna started coming out inside of me feeling the rejection of my fans, but first of all I like being with Jake so much, that doesn't even bother this new Hanna walking side by side with Jake Ryan my secret boyfriend. Even he doesn't know it yet! Because like a coward I never told him I loved him after he told me he loved me. But, I will get to it eventually. But, right now I think we look good together which brings me back to our fans. I think they are so stunned seeing us together it's almost like their watching us. Like I don't know maybe if we're going to kiss, or something. But I'm so happy being with Jake right now I could care less about all of that other junk.

She's been looking at me so warmly at class. It really makes me happy. It almost makes me forget that she is going to meet two of the worst people I have ever met. My parents. God, why did this have to happen now and so soon? I just can't really say no to her. We just had this wild ride in our relationship for over a month now and I don't want to be the one playing chicken and running out of the way. But, I just don't know what's going to happen.

Yeah I told my father and mother about Hanna Montana my new friend. They took it you know in their typical fashion. That's great Jake! Wonderful! You might ask yourself well what's wrong with that? Well, I'll tell you. They are happy because they think the publicity will make me even more marketable in the future. I swear if I didn't threaten to put the Steven Spielberg script in the shredder right then and there they would be calling a bunch of tabloids right now. I happen to have that script right in my backpack too. They better not screw with me. They better not!

Jake, what is it what's wrong. Hanna waves her hand over my face stirring me from my tormenting thoughts. Nothing it's nothing Hanna. I look at Jake trying to see if he's telling me the truth. As I have fully acknowledged before I really can not read that poker face of his, but I do know one thing. I know a mask when I see one and Jake definitely is worried about something. I just don't know what. I guess it may be too much to ask him to out and out admit it to me. I mean I'd rather he keep his little lie at least for now then rock this new thing we have going with each other. But, I'm sure it can't be that important. I'm sure just a nice visit to what is probably almost as nice a home as mine will do the trick to shake Jake out of the glooms.

I'm doomed. Well I'm glad she's happy about it as we ride in my limo. I smile as I watch Hanna giggling and looking at the gadgets in my limo and comparing them to hers. Apparently our limos are in a dead heat in equality, while I am equally dead meat when we actually arrive at my own home. I cheer every time it looks like we're about to get into a traffic jam and my cheers last for less than a second as my driver seems to be getting every damned break. Jake is so distracted by the car ride that he doesn't even notice Hanna's intense stare.

(What is going on with him? I don't believe for a second he's embarrassed that my house might be better than his. I know him well enough to know he isn't that way. It was almost like he wanted me to believe that. What is he hiding? And why does he seem unhappy every time we steer free of traffic. He can't be liking this car ride that much could he? Maybe he just wants us to be alone for a little while longer. Yeah, maybe that's it. A girl can think positive sometimes, right? I grab at Jake's hand. Nope, this boy didn't even notice it. What is going on with you Jake? He looks to me and I smile and he smiles back. Maybe I'm just imagining things as we pull in through his gate.)

(Hanna)Well Jake I guess that house is pretty small by a superstar of your caliber but it's still nice. I see Jake with his head down as I pat him on the back worrying about him being ashamed. (Jake)Jake kind of lifts his head up still looking sad. Umm, no that's the guest house Hanna. That's my home over there. I do have a bigger one, but it's more of an investment thing so don't look to down on it ok. (Hanna)My eyes bug out of my head at this palace of his. Yeah, I can cross off embarrassment of his...ummm...palace? I swear I could put like 4 of my houses inside of that building of his and his garage..errr garages would still be empty. I just look at Jake with my hands folded after letting go of his hand. (Jake)What? Like I said I have a bigger one so don't make fun ok? (Hanna)You have a bigger one than this? (Jake)I do, but a big house isn't that important is it? (Hanna)So, you were just playing with me about my house being better than yours. (Jake)Well, I wouldn't exactly say that as I withheld my opinions of the quality of the people in our houses. (Hanna)Can I...? (Jake)I watch as she points to my door. Umm Sure. Go on ahead. I'll be behind you. Way behind you I whisper out as my slow walk continues as I see nothing but the dust of her feet.

Yes, I told my everloving parents about this visit. And they were like yes your finally dating someone in your league. When can we meet her? Maybe she can do a video for one of your movies. Maybe I can be in one of her videos. Maybe I can blah, blah, blah. Geeze all they think about is business. They are so, calculating. Why can't they just be happy for me that I met a nice girl and we'll see where it goes from there. But, no and I know exactly what's going to happen. I did date another famous girl once. I know what there going to do. I'm not saying I broke up with the girl over it, but it definitely lead to the break up. I really am scared as I watch her enter my house. Maybe if I'm lucky an earthquake fissure will open up and swallow me into the earth before I reach the door. But unfortunately I ran out of walkway just a little too soon.

For a second I smile and almost forget my cursed face as I see Hanna still just inside the door area looking at some of my furniture and paintings. Well technically my mom and dad bought most of that junk but she seems to be fascinated by it. Yeah, so far my family is sticking to their MO (modus operandi). They feel greeting a guest belittles their station in life and the guest should come to them. And you know what thank goodness for their pettiness is buying me more time. (Hanna)Oh, Jake I don't believe all of this. Who bought that? (Jake)Oh, my mom did. (Hanna)Oh, she must be so pretty. And your dad has to be really handsome for you to...and than Hanna no longer distracted by Jake's pensive side realized she was about to tell Jake how good looking he was and she bit her lips biting back the words. (Jake)Umm, Hanna are you ok? (Hanna)Yeah, I choke, ummm can I get a glass of water. Here madam is your water. Hanna was completely caught off guard as a tuxedoed man handed her glass crystal with water and a lemon in it. (Hanna)Wow you really have fast service here Jake. (Jake)Yeah, I guess. (Hanna)You, know my mom would have made me get it myself. (Jake)Well you have a really nice mom. (Hanna)Yeah, I guess as Hanna shakes her head as Jake's normalness has suddenly gone into different stages of weirdness. I thought I was the weird one in our relationship until now.

As I see Jake walking slightly ahead I kind of grip his hand and I do see him acknowledging my touch for once and his hand kind of grips mine with a slight bit more intensity than I'm accustomed to from him, but I don't mind. Hanna, I'd like you to meet my mother Linda. Oh, hi ummm...Linda? You can call me Lynn. I smile. Right, umm Lynn. And this is my father Mark. A pleasure to meet you mademoiselle. Hanna smiles definitely seeing the family resemblance. Jake got his hair and eyes, from his mom, but his dad gave him his face. It's almost like looking at a brunette version of Jake, she smiles. So, how long have you two been dating? Dad, mom it's not like that I hiss! Oh, right son I got you. We understand right dear. Of course we do. But, off the record you two are...? Hanna felt a blush coming on as she kind of looked to Jake not knowing what he was going to say. I mean he said he was into me. But maybe he's just accepted that we're just going to be friends after all. Ummm, well right now, no on or off the record we are just friends. I grab Miley's hand. We're just friends you understand. Sure we do son. Of course as we wink at them. So, Hanna we have a lot to discuss don't we. Umm, yeah sure...

I grimace at every word that leaves their mouth as Hanna seems to smile and nod happily at there crap. They have been so complimentary. Oh, they really love her music that they by the way have never heard before. They think she's so beautiful, and a role model to girls everywhere. Look at them laying it on. Scumbags probably are wondering if they could latch onto two meal tickets instead of one. You know, as much as I love Hanna, I'm not sure I'm being fair to her. I don't want her to be surrounded by these vultures. Maybe I need to bear this cross alone. I have never felt so much shame about this family until now. God, it's just I care about her so much. Don't I have the right to be happy? But, her happiness is more important to me than my own. I plaster my smile and I nod my head even as I know the hell and the bullet I plan on biting the minute this day is over.

As I rode in Jake's limo and even the next day at school I can't help but notice that Jake has kind of gotten colder with me. He doesn't out and out avoid me. But, it's almost like he doesn't want to talk to me without a one or two word answer. I mean it can't be about me making him do my homework can it? I asked him and he told me, "It was fine." That was a 3 word answer. That's progress right? Why is he acting this way?

Finally I know it's just the day after my trip to his house I decide to confront him outside. Jake what's wrong? It's nothing Hanna, will you please stop asking me about it? Why Jake we have been open about everything else? What is it that's bothering you? Talk to me already...Slam...Now I know how Lilly felt.

By the end of the day Jake had gotten so bad about it that he actually stopped talking to me. It's like he's giving me the silent treatment. Jake please? He didn't even say good-bye!

I just stay at my room the whole day. Just thinking about what could have gone wrong. Does he hate me now? How, could such a good guy turn bad out of nowhere? It's not even like he's cheating on me. In fact he seems to not even be talking with his fans either. Like he's in some dark world and he won't let anyone in it.

Friday:

These Friday's have become way too eventful for me lately. Jake put me in a trap in one of them. And then in the last one I broke free only to fall into a deeper trap. I fell again. I fell in love with him. But, if he thinks I'm going to put up with this crap he is so wrong. An eye for an eye and an ignore for an ignore. I put my best game face on. Get out of my way as I shove fans out of the way.

Students:  
Geeze, what's with her. She seems upset. I guess even the perfect girl can have a bad day.

Jake:  
Get out of my way as I bat Jake to the side without even looking back. Take that Jake I shout loudly in my own head. I look at her and I haven't seen her like that before. Usually even when she's pissed she hides it. But she kind of was almost announcing to everybody that she was pissed at me. I wonder why?

Students: Did you see that? You think he did something to piss Hanna off? Well you know how these celebrities are. We'll probably read about it in some rag by the end of the week.

Lilly:  
So, what did Jake do now? Grrrrr...! That bad huh? Worse, he makes me so mad! So angry! Come on you can tell your friend Lilly what the big bad Jake did to you. He, just I don't understand boys. Me either, but I'll give it a shot. Tell me what he did this time. And so...So, basically Jake is ignoring you, so your ignoring him. And you actually don't know what it is? So, do you have any other advice Lilly? Nope, I agree with you. Keep ignoring him and laying it on him. As far as I'm concerned he's the one that owes you an explanation. So, you go girl. And a rare smile creeps up into my face as I give Lilly a high 5!

Fans:  
So, Hanna can we please have this signed? Please? Umm, actually I'm kind of busy (and then I really speak in a loud clear voice towards Jake) but I'm sure my friend Jake who I personally know is not busy at all would love to sign your autograph books. So, you go there and just say his friend Hanna sent you all and I'm sure he'll be glad to sign anything you give him.

Jake:  
Well I know without a shadow of a doubt she is pissed at me. And I'm not sure what I should do. I mean damn I've never seen her turn away a fan before and to get back at me. I continue to sign the autographs as I not only see but feel the piercing angry stare Miley is giving me. If looks were lasers she really could have set up a couple California wildfires with that one.

Jake and Hanna:  
I kind of wait in ambush. I know her limo is that way so I figure I might try to talk to her. Maybe, what I'm doing is unforgivable, but I at least need her to know she is still great and it's only my screwed up life. It's nothing to do with her!

I see Jake standing there and I mantra in my head. Look straight. Don't look down or at him. Snub the hell out of him and ignore. Ignore, ignore, owwwwww! I got my heel caught on some torn ground and I wince at the fall and my landing.

Hanna! I run over to her. Look, Hanna, ummmm. I keep my head down ignore him. I wince at the pain not just of my ankle but my knee landed wrong too. And don't forget my hurt feelings too. And then I feel the tears. Why can't I do anything right as I bawl!

Oh, God, Hanna, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Here, let me help you up. I kind of lean into him. And even though I'm still kind of mad. I kind of am simmering down as I realize Jake came back. This is the real Jake. The Jake I like. He isn't ignoring me anymore. But why does he only show up when I'm crying. Geeze can't he be nice to me when I'm happy? Uggggh!

I walk her over to her limo. I begin to feel my ankle and knee. It's just stinging but nothing seems to be broken, but I like using Jake as a crutch, so I'm not about to tell him that. He might shut me off again. (Jake)Look Hanna I guess your mad at me because maybe you think I was ignoring you? (Hanna)Ya think? And then I feel light headed again in that stupid lovey dovey way when I feel Jake lifting me up completely in his arms. Like I said. I'm not that hurt anymore, but I'll be damned if I tell him that. He can hold me in his muscular...I give them a squeeze, really muscular arms for as long as he wants.

He puts me in my limo as I cling to him. I kind of am sort of sitting in his lap. Hee, hee. And we're sort of hugging each other again. I'm still crying, but not as much.

Alright Hanna, look your right I was ignoring you. Your right I am a jerk. Your right to not want to be a part of my life. So, you really want to know why? Fine I'll tell you.

It all started when you took me to your house. Yes, you have your ups and downs with your family, but I can feel the love you all share for each other. Yes, even Jackson. I give him a slight look at that shocking statement and then I bury my face back in the comfort of his shoulder as I listen to my Jakey like he's telling me a bedtime story.

And then you wanted to visit my house. And I've never admitted this to anyone but I don't like my family very much. I slowly lift my face off the comfort of his muscular shoulder as his head goes down. I look at his handsome face, just to assess what is going on in that mind of his. I don't like them, because I really don't consider them to be like a real mother and father to me. Yes, they may have built that house, but every dollar came from me. And, don't get me wrong, I don't mind being the sole breadwinner in the household even if their early retirement at winning the Jake lottery does seem kind of fishy don't you think? But, it's just they treat me like a commodity. Like a stock option. Oh, Jake don't play basketball or you might get hurt and not be able to do that movie and make the millions we need for that Lamborghini and Yacht we were counting on. Everything with them is money, money, money. I could never depend on them like you do with your family because they only treat me like a business partner.

But that is my own private hell, Han...ummm Miley! I didn't want you to be a part of that. I need you Miley. I need you so much. Even as I swear that I love you, and I feel no love from or for my parents, it's just your the first person I have ever needed. I know my parents need me to work, and work some more. But, I actually need you and I don't want to put a burden on you. I know you have such an amazing support system with your family. I just...I just...I feel the tears in my eyes as I just don't even want to finish my sentence.

I love this boy. If I ever doubted it, all my fears and worries have melted away. So, he needs me. The boy I love. The guy that made me want to have friends. That tore down all of my walls. He shook my world and now it looks like I'm shaking his. So, Mr. Perfect isn't so perfect after all either. I hug him as I feel his tears.

Jake, don't you get it. I need you too. You were my first real friend ever. Don't you understand. I want to be a part of your life. I'm not sure if your parents are as bad as you say, but I'm willing to be there for you by your side every step of the way. I'm here for you. I want you to need me. I need you too. Don't you understand as I clutch at his cheek and kind of rub my face nuzzling into his.

I just don't want to be a burden to you I cry! Your no burden to me I cry. I like being with you. If you like being with me then I don't see any problem here. And then we gave each other the silent treatment again. But in this silent treatment we were too busy hugging and comforting each other for the whole ride to be talking. I think for the first time I'm really starting to understand Jake a little better as I cheered for the many traffic jams we kept running into. Boy, was that a nice long hug and...cuddle!

**--To Be Continued--**


	15. Chapter 15 Telling Him How I Feel

**Jiley the Kare Kano Version**

**Chapter 15- Telling Him How I Feel**

**by jaymack33**

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine and this is not for profit.

**Author's Note:**The drama is shifting now to the progression of the relationship. In the His and Her Circumstance's episode this chapter is based on the female lead was going to extreme cartoon lengths in her failings to admit her feelings to her love interest. It was a great episode, if you ever get around to watching it, or reading the Manga/written version of it.

**Previously at the End of Chapter 14:**

Jake, don't you get it. I need you too. You were my first real friend ever. Don't you understand. I want to be a part of your life. I'm not sure if your parents are as bad as you say, but I'm willing to be there for you by your side every step of the way. I'm here for you. I want you to need me. I need you too. Don't you understand as I clutch at his cheek and kind of rub my face nuzzling into his.

(Jake)I just don't want to be a burden to you I cry. (Miley)Your no burden to me I cry. I like being with you. If you like being with me then I don't see any problem here. And then we gave each other the silent treatment again. But in this silent treatment we were too busy hugging and comforting each other for the whole ride to be talking. I think for the first time I'm really starting to understand Jake a little better as I cheered for the many traffic jams we kept running into. Boy, was that a nice long hug and...cuddle!

**And Now:**

We hold each other for a long time. I've been in his lap. We've even been nuzzling each other along our cheeks. We're weird friends aren't we? I curse as I see his gate approach. Pretty soon I will have to say goodbye, to my "friend." So, Jake we're good right? Oh, we're very good. As long as your willing to put up with me. Oh, your not so bad. Just no more parental visits any time soon OK Miley? Alright Jake. But don't worry Jake even if I run into your parents in the future I'll keep whatever you tell me in the back of my mind. You don't have to be embarrassed by it. Don't worry I say as I rub my hand along the side of his cheek. OK, Miley I won't. Bye, Miley! Bye Jake!

I watch him walk away as my body already feels cold from the lack of his warming touch. We've really started getting touchy feely lately. I swear that boy only had to turn my face a little bit and we would have been making out already. Sheesh and not even after a first date. And we actually had our parent visits before dating. And we're busy heading for first base and we haven't even acknowledged we're a couple. Well actually I haven't. He already told me that he loves me. He did it again just about at the beginning of our little limo ride together. And I all but said it. But I didn't. This really sucks. We're more than friends, but less than a couple. We're in limbo here. And it's my fault. I have to get out of this limbo and tell him how I feel already! I need to tell Jake how much he means to me! I watch his silhouette fade away as my driver drives me home.

I enter my house and ignoring my family as just background noise I settle down on the couch. In terms of problems being in a relationship with Jake and not admitting that I love him. Just being friends, is it really that bad? I turn on the TV and...

I love you darling! Tell me that you don't love me and I'll just walk away! Oh, no I love you too...Kiss...click...Do, you Marc Anthony take Jennifer to be your lawful wedded wife? I do..click... Please you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't live without you. I know I don't deserve you, but will you marry me? Yes ...click...I'm dying (ahh finally something to help me forget about Jake, dying has never sounded better to me. Like music to my ears) I'm dying, but could you do one more thing for me darling? Kiss me! Kiss me one more time like you...click...(Auggh!)... Click...kiss...Click..He thinks I'm cute and down to earth. You don't like him. Oh, who am I kidding yes I do and that thundermint... ohhhhhhhh! Click...click...go away...Auggh! I run to my room. I turn on the radio and it's "Bleeding Love! Leona Lewis will you just leave me alone already! I'm doomed. There is just no escape. I guess I'll just have to tell him. Then maybe all of these messages, and kisses, and falling in love things will turn into mere background noise. Yes, that's just what I'm going to do...starting Monday!

**Monday:  
Attempt 1:**  
Alright! Here's the plan. The plan is no, plan, I'm just going to go right up to Jake Ryan and say that I'm in love with you! I walk through the door. So far so good. I can do this! I know I can. I turn the corner. There he is...and a whole bunch of his stupid fans. Damn it! Can't these freaking fans leave us alone for a minute. Why can't they get a life already so that I can too?

**Attempt 2:  
**OK, good he's all by himself. I just need to go right up to him and...hey Hanna can you sign this for me? Oh, there she is. Oh, and this and this too? I smile lovingly at my fans as I will the roof to collapse and send them straight down to hell. Leave me alone I cry out in my inner brain as I continue my forced mask of love for my fans. Can't I get a freaking 2 minute window to talk to Jake already? Oh, I'll sign this for you too. No, no it's not a problem it's the least I can do for all of my wonderful fans. Grrr... so far I'm failing so horribly, miserably...as I manage a weak pathetic wave at Jake in the distance. I acknowledge his little sheepish smile with one of my own and I try to hide the snicker as he mimics an arthritic hand from all of the autographs I've been signing. Ha, ha, ha he's so funny. Hey Hanna what are you laughing about? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about some plans for later. I take a look at the line of students and then back at him. Much later!

I watch her over there and she's so damned cute. Since we've started being friends we can joke about fan attention now. Of course before we knew each other she would have killed me for joking around like that, but now it's going pretty good. She hasn't really told me how she feels about me though. Well except that we're friends. But I've told her that I'm in love with her a bunch of times and it's like she didn't even hear me. It's like it just went right over her head and she just moved on to some other subject. Maybe she just doesn't feel that way about me. I don't really want to push her though. We've had too many ups and downs in our relationship lately. I'd rather just take it slow then mess it up again. I think I'll just set my goals a little lower for now. Like I just don't want her to cry anymore from something stupid I did. Is that asking so much?

**A little later in the day attempt 3:**

Hey Jake wait up! Oh, hi Hanna how you doing? I'm fine. Say Jake can I ask you something? Oh, sure Hanna just ask away. Well...

Hi, guys! (Damn it I know Lilly's my friend now, but couldn't she go back to being a stranger for another 5 minutes? I just needed five freaking minutes!) So, guys whatcha doing? Oh, well...Ummm Hanna here was going to ask me something I think. Oh, and what was she going to ask? Well first of all Lilly I'm right here and second of all...Ohh! You made me forget what I was going to say I lie! Oh, well it couldn't have been that important. I'm sure it'll come back to you later Hanna. Yeah, I'm sure I fume! I'm very sure! Grrr! Awwwwgh! What does a girl have to do to get some privacy with her secret famous boyfriend just for 5 damned minutes so I can tell him that I...I see the fans coming this way, so I went that a way. Why did I let Lilly walk away with Jake? I mean I'm not jealous anymore, but did I do it because the situation was awkward, and I couldn't do it in front of her or, was it because I'm scared to do this? Am I just pretending to want to tell Jake and just chickening out when I get up to bat?

**Alright end of the day this time for sure attempt 4:**

So, Jake you off for home with your ever loving parents? Oh, no way I was just heading down to shoot an episode of Zombie High. I put my head down at once again being thwarted. Hey Hanna? Yes, Jake? Would you like to go with me? oh, umm sure that sounds like it could be fun.

So I go in his limo and there may as well be a barrier between us because I can not move even slightly towards him in this limo. How come just at the end of last week I was all in his lap. In his face nuzzling him. Hugging him. Cuddling. And this week I'm pretending to be interested in what type of sodas he has in his fridge. Anything not to look at those gorgeous green eyes of his that always makes me melt. I mean there used to be a time when I looked into those eyes and I just would get so mad at the unknown feelings welling up inside me. I actually confused it with hate. Now, I know it's the total opposite of hate. I'm really doomed now!

What's she thinking? She's been awfully quiet since we went into my car. I mean she's not doing anything overtly negative towards me but I do sense some type of tension here. I just have no clue what it is!

I start looking at traffic. I pull a window down. Anything just to keep from facing Jake. I yell. Hey buddy signal next time! Jerk! I salute him according to the unofficial drivers hand book.

I am shocked. Just watching her giving the middle finger out through the window...actually shocked isn't the exact word. Actually I kind of found it to be a little bit hot. But I better cool down a little. I grab a soda and I get a cup with some ice. A lot of ice. And I chug it down quickly. Cough that's good! Much better.

**Zombie High Set:**  
Hey everyone this is...Hanna Montana! Well looks like you need no introductions. Right Hanna? Hanna? I watch as she treats my own Zombie High staff to her wonderful presence. What am I chopped liver? But, I'm not mad. I actually think it's kind of funny. I swear I just can't take that girl anywhere.

Pretty soon after finishing my little impromptu autograph session: I feel Jake guiding me along to his chair with his warm hand along my back. Hear Hanna you can sit in my seat while I do some filming OK? Sure I say as I sit down on his chair almost hoping to absorb some of Jake into me so to speak. Well it didn't really work, but still I kind of feel special sitting in his chair. Kind of like I'm starting to break into his world. I enjoy watching his Zombie fighting performances and every word of the cheesy dialogue.

So what did you think he asked me after filming? Oh, you were great. Swell, just perfect! I clutch at his bicep. He looks at me in a disturbing way. I shy away as I feel the deep shade of crimson coming on.

Hey are you OK Hanna? Oh, sure, I'm fine Jake. Just fine!

She isn't looking at me. But I don't think she's mad at me or anything it's just she seems all embarrassed about something. I just have no clue what it is.

**Another day; Another attempt, who knows how many I lost count:**

I like! I love! I like! I love! I'm too scared to write this note as I crumble it up and shove it unsigned and unaddressed into my desk as I watch Jake sitting next to me. He looks at me. How, does he know when I'm looking his way? I of course look away. Hmmm...hmm...hmmm...hmmmm I hum along. I try to make myself look as nonchalant as possible. That's weird Jake said as he turned his head away.

Alright that's enough for today. Maybe I'll try tomorrow. I just need focus. I need...Hi Hanna! Hi, Lilly! What's up? (Lilly)Well judging from the way you've been brooding lately, what's up with you Hanna? (Hanna)Oh, nothing. (Lilly)Hanna? (Hanna)Nothing I said as I steal a glance at Jake off in the distance. (Lilly)Oh, it's him again. Did he do something stupid! I mean come on what is with him already? (Hanna)No, actually Lilly can you keep a secret? (Lilly)Sure, go for it. (Hanna)Well...as I drag Lilly over aside. You see I was the one who did something stupid. (Lilly)What did you do? (Hanna)Nothing! (Lilly)Huh? I don't get it Hanna. (Hanna)Well you see it started when Jake admitted that he loved me. (Lilly)He did. So what I always hear him saying that. So what? (Hanna)It's just I haven't told him yet and I've just been struggling to get a handle on how to tell him. (Lilly)Oh, I know how to get you to that. (Hanna)How, Lilly? (Lilly)Here let me show you. (Hanna)I feel her pulling me by the wrist. I am getting really unnerved as she pulls me more and more forward as suddenly Jake Ryan began to take more and more focus. (Lilly)Hey Jake?

Yes Lilly what is it? Umm, Hanna here has something she wants to tell you. OK, Hanna what is it? I look into those sexy green eyes of his and then to Lilly's disturbingly gleeful eyes and then back to Jake's and then to that smug smile of Lilly's and then back to Jake's soulful earnest look and then I start to...stutter.ma..bu..I...ma.  
ba...lu...u...Ummm(I reconsider this failed attempt)Jake I just remembered I have to do something. Bye! I drag Lilly aside. I grab her by the shirt and whisper for only her ears. I hate you! And rush off running away.

Hey Lilly what was that all about. Nothing, I just think she's going through that time of the month. What time is that? ohh, nothing Jake! She's going through nothing except being in love with you Mr. Clueless? Can't you tell she loves you, you idiot! I smile and nod keeping my thoughts as far from him as possible. Being friends with Hanna you learn a trick or too about keeping people away from how you really feel.

**Another Attempt:**

Come on sis you can do it! Come on! Hope Stewart cheers with her thumb raised in the air. Pick up that phone and just call him and tell him how you feel! Miley, Miley your my girl if you can't do it no one can! I cheer as I watch her slowly picking up the phone. She is slowly dialing the number. I watch willing her to answer the phone via my untapped telekinesis abilities.

Hello! Hello, it's Jake!--Click--

Jackson walks by failing again huh sis? Miley's hand shriveled up as it slowly fell back deflatedly into the the phone's port at the same time as Jake had started speaking. Click!

**Another Attempt:**

I have to tell him! I have to tell him! I have to tell him! I slowly skip over to him and my head kind of lands on his chest. I feel heat all throughout my body. My face turns a deep scarlet. I think I hear his heartbeat as the world suspends as I wait for him to speak! Badum...Badum...Badum!

Ummm, Miley..ummm what are you doing? I feel like my attempt crashed into a major wall as I bounce off of Jake and the only words that eek out of my mouth is...nothing? I slowly skip and then when I'm out of sight I run away.

That was weird as Jake shakes his head and walks away absentmindedly rubbing his chest and the weird vibes he was getting just a second ago.

I literally just huddle on my sofa at home a total mess. A total nervous wreck. Come on sis! Why can't you just tell him already? I-I-I. That's your problem sis right there. What? What are you talking about sis? You see Sis for the longest time you only cared about your feelings, but now you have to deal with someone else. I know you've never dealt with someone in a personal relationship and I understand that your worried that he may reject you or hurt you somewhere down the line afterwards, but I think if you really thought about it if you stopped worrying so much about your feelings and getting hurt you would realize if you really cared about him you would worry about his feelings too. He said he loved you. Now, it's your turn so get going. I pick up the phone and I dial the number and I put it in Miley's hand. Now, you ask him to meet you somewhere or I'm not going to remove the phone from your ear!

She's right! All of this time I was thinking of myself. Not, about Jake. He loves me. I told him he could depend on me. Well I guess I need to depend on him to now! Hey Hope how do you know so much about relationships anyway? Oh, that's easy between reading romance novels and soapnet nothing to it! I ruffle her hair. Hey! She's just so cute. And then I see her waving the phone in my face again this time not taking no for an answer. So...

Hello, it's Jake. Umm, Jake! It's Miley. Oh, hi Miley how you doing? I'm fine! Umm Jake, I really need to talk with you. Well we're on the phone isn't that what people usually do on it? Jake, I know that I just mean in person. Oh, ok umm so where would you like to talk. I don't know Jake. Ummm it has to be somewhere private. Oh, umm OK I know a spot. And then I hear the click after agreeing to be picked up by Jake.

I walk up to her door. Miley's been acting weird all week. I don't know what it is. I just can't place it. She doesn't seem to be angry at me but she sort of seems on edge around me, but I just don't know why. Oh, well I sigh as I ring her doorbell. Hopefully this isn't too serious.

There I see little Hope Stewart. She kind of looks like a midget version of Miley. She really is cute. She has a dimply little smile. Hi, Jake, Miley will be right there. So, don't go anywhere OK? OK Hope. I try to return her smile with a warm one of my own as she skips away.

Hi, Jake. Wow, you look great as he eyes her in a tight fitting blue velvet top and tight fitting jeans! Aww, this thing. I just threw it on. So, we going? Yes, we're going. I offer her my arm. I hesitate as I really used to be so comfortable holding his arm and here I'm grabbing it like it's doused in poison ivy. I'm just so scared as I tremble at first contact. Hey Miley. Ummm are you OK? Yes, sure. Of course. Are you cold! Oh, no, I'm not it's...just.. nothing!

Jake leads me to this secluded beach he told me about that he likes to go to sometimes when he wants to be alone. I walk up this sandbar as I cling to his hand.

During this little walk I start to think about all that's happened between us. The ups and the downs. Hating him then slowly getting lured in to his world. First becoming friends and slowly with a lot of stupid mistakes along the way I slowly began falling in love with him. I mean I don't know if I'll ever be able to identify the exact second it happened. Maybe I always loved him from the beginning, or maybe it really was more gradual, but here I am struggling with these secret feelings that I just need to let out. Like the tide I feel myself being pushed out this way. Hopefully Jake will throw me a net so I don't get lost to sea.

I grab hold of both of his hands as we reach the top looking into those beautiful eyes of his. He has a blue San Jose Shark jacket on and his hair is a mix of that beautiful blond chaos I have grown to know and love. Ummm Miley? Shhhhh! Please Jake I just need time to think how I want to say this.

I look into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Yeah, she went to the contacts route because I embarrassed her that day so long ago, but she has always looked beautiful to me. I see the wind whipping along at her natural brown hair flowing in wave after wave. Much better. I'm not saying I don't like her as a blond too, but it tends to cover up her neck and those cute little ears of hers. This is the girl I really love and her nervous look in my eyes is both beautiful, but is starting to get a little unnerving. I hope she isn't going to break up with me. Please don't let it be that. I slowly sadly try to look away towards the beach and the flowing waves crashing down on the surf. I just don't want her to hurt me. Please don't let it be that.

I look into those eyes of Jake, which seem to change color as his emotions start flowing in and around. Look I've said it before and I'll say it again I can not read that poker face of Jake's but I can tell when he's worried or nervous. I don't know what he's thinking though. I swear I've been stuttering like an idiot and bumbling around and he still doesn't know why. Because I haven't told him yet. Well it's now or never.

Ohhh, Jake don't you notice anything I'm doing anymore? I've been trying to tell you something all week!

So, what is it Hanna? Spit it out! What have you been trying to tell me all week? Obviously it must be important. Just tell me already!

If I'm going to take a chance. And I end up getting hurt, I still want it to be with him. Jake's mouth has been moving since, but I haven't heard a damned thing out of it as all I've been thinking about and looking at are those sexy lips. They've been opening and closing for a while. Opening to show me those nice perfect teeth of his and occasionally I'll see that mysterious tongue in the background. Yeah I'm really interested in that one. But first...

She's been very quiet. It kind of make's me go on edge. But this is definitely not the silent treatment. She is staring at me disturbingly. And, and she's kind of inching her way towards me. Well I would kind of say gliding towards me. Yeah that's more accurate. And she...mmmmmmm...

I walk up towards him no longer hearing a damned word he says. I don't have the courage to tell him I love him. Fine I admit it. Well sort of. But if he doesn't get this message. I don't know how I'll get through to him. If he's going to reject me. He's going to really have to reject me and I'm still going to know what it's like...

...to kiss him. mmmmmmmmmmmmmm! As I grab his lips with mine and start giving him a taste of his own medicine. Tell me you love me now Jake as my lips start doing both the walking and the talking! I hear the waves flowing in the background slowly fading away. And then I feel his arms encircling me, pulling me in deeper and deeper and I don't remember too much after that. But I do remember I was awfully warm. Pretty happy and best of all we weren't just friends anymore.

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
